


Dom Reader Writings

by Moonflowerpetals



Series: In Love and Lust [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Chains, Cock Warming, Corruption, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Finger Sucking, Futanari, Jealousy, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Marking, Master/Pet, Mirror Sex, Mommy Kink, Multi, Nipple Play, Nursing, Nursing Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pegging, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Smut, Stepping, Strap-Ons, Sub characters, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Voyeurism, dom reader, neglect play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 20,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflowerpetals/pseuds/Moonflowerpetals
Summary: A compilation of my Tumblr asks.Tired of the reader always being the bottom/submissive? Me too. C'mere and enjoy a world where for once we're the ones in charge.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Reader, Aone Takanobu/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Fushiguro Megumi/Reader, Gojo Satoru/Reader, Goshiki Tsutomu/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Inumaki Toge/Reader, Itadori Yuuji/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kawanishi Taichi/Semi Eita/Reader, Kise Ryouta/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroko Tetsuya/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Nanami Kento/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Shinsou Hitoshi/Reader, Sukuna | Ryoumen Sukuna/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Uraraka Ochako/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Series: In Love and Lust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189976
Comments: 8
Kudos: 622





	1. Fem Reader x Hinata: Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Brain rot just want to peg Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom female reader, pegging & a hint of overstimulation

"Ah!"

Hinata moaned beneath you as you keep pounding into his cute little hole with a strap-on. He clenched around the dildo as his beefy arms encircled your neck.

You smirked, smug at the face Hinata was making. His pupils are blown out wide in lust, face flushed in pleasure and drool escaping out of his mouth.

“What’s wrong, Shouyo?” You cooed, nipping his ear. “I thought you could last several rounds? Where did that infamous stamina of yours go?”

He whined, choking out your name as you hit his prostate again and again.

“F-feels t-too good!” His eyes rolled back in his head, pleasure overriding his senses. He began babbling, words a mix of both Japanese and Portuguese.

You felt your pussy clenched at nothing as you looked down on his fucked out expression. If you knew that Hinata would like being pegged so much, you would have done it sooner.

He was the one who brought pegging up to you first though. You had wanted to start slow, not wanting to hurt the male, but it seems like he took it as a challenge. In fact, he stubbornly said that he could last a few rounds. But looking at Hinata, it seems like he’ll have to eat his own words today.

“Mhm! ‘m c-cumming!”

“Then cum for me beautiful.”

Back arching, he came with a loud whine. Spurts of his seed dribbled down on his cock and both of your bodies. You didn’t give him a chance to recover before you tossed the strap to the side and slammed down on his cock.

Hinata whined at the overstimulation. “S-sensitive! T-too m-much!”

“You had your fun sunshine, now let me have mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/  
> 


	2. Fem Reader x Tanaka: Shibari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Um I don't have any specifics I just want Tanaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom female reader who's a bit sadistic, shibari & stepping

Tanaka would do anything for you, especially when it comes to sex. He would happily do anything you asked for with a dopey smile on his face.

Even now, body tied up in a beautiful red rope that matches the flush on his skin, his eyes look up at you adoringly. You were sitting on the bed with your legs crossed, Tanaka on the floor on his knees beside the bed.

You smile sweetly at him, contrasting the sadistic glint in your eyes and he shivered in anticipation of what you’re going to do with him. You uncrossed your legs, one foot touching the floor while the other pushed him down on his back with a thud.

You stepped on his cock and he arched back, loving the feeling of your foot against his already weeping cock. He moaned when you began rubbing your foot tantalizingly slowly.

“Y-yes! Thank you! Thank you!” He babbled. You watched, captivated at the man beneath you as he become undone with only just a tiny gesture from you.

You drew back your foot and he whined, eyes tearing up. “Please touch me more,” He begged, hips jerking up pathetically and whined when he meets nothing but air.

“Oh, Ryu,” You let out a sadistic chuckle. “Don’t worry. I’m going to touch you and make you feel so good that you _**break**_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/  
> 


	3. Fem Reader x Yamaguchi: Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> If corruption kink is okay with you can you do one with Yams pls?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom female reader, corruption kink, mild degradation, face sitting, neglect play & mentions Yamaguchi's first time

Yamaguchi is a shy little thing. When you first started dating, he has always been submissive to you. You have always been quite pleased with that fact. When you two had first started having sex, it was no surprise that he was the submissive. But when he informed you shyly that he was a virgin? That was delicious to your ears.

Perhaps that was where the seeds of the idea came from. Waning to know what he would look like when ruined, needy, and being your little slut.

And it was so easy too. Before long, he began seeking out your touch, begging for you. He began to take pleasure from worshipping you, learning to ignore his own needs as you chase for your own pleasure. He became so needy, whiny, and loud for you and you love it.

You grind down on Yamaguchi’s mouth and moaned as he lapped up your folds, having trained his cute little tongue to worship you and make you cum.

“You like that Tadashi? You like my juices running down your slutty little face?”

He moaned, nodding frantically. He licked you faster with his tongue, flicking your clit every so often. Soon enough, you came on his eager mouth, thighs clamping down on his face as you rode out your orgasm.

Releasing him, you get off and you’re greeted by the sight of Yamaguchi licking his mouth and savoring your flavor, all with a hazy look in his eyes.

You smirked, pleased with yourself, and looked further down, seeing his cock already dripping with precum.

“Such a slut for me, huh Tadashi? I haven’t even touched your cock yet but you’re already leaking for me.”

“Y-yes! ‘m your slut! Yours!” He whined, eyes tearing up as you finally, _finally_ , touched his cock.

“I do hope you’re not tired yet ‘cause we’re just getting started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/  
> 


	4. Fem Reader x Todoroki: Mommy kink + Praise kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Helllo beautiful:)))) can I request a sub todoroki? With a praise kink and maybe a mommy kink up to you honestly I seen your other 2 writings and I loved them. Make sure to drink water;)).
> 
> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Can you do a Todoroki x dom reader?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom female reader, praise kink, mommy kink, oral (male receiving), & and marking

“Mhm!” Todoroki whimpered, eyes closed as you took him deeper in your mouth. “Mommy…”

Smiling, you sucked gently while you played with his balls at the same time. He arched back, your touch heavenly on his skin and he trembled, the pleasure being too much for him to handle.

“Are you close baby?”

“Yes, mommy.”

“Then will you cum for me, sweetheart? Will you cum for mommy?”

He nodded frantically, his usual calm demeanor vanishing when it comes to you. Breath stuttering due to the pleasure, he warned you.

“I’m cumming! Mommy!”

“Cum for me.”

He came with a whine, back arched. He can hear you praising him, saying how he’s a good boy, how he’s your good boy that’s just so good for his mommy, and he whimpered as another surge of lust enter his body.

You giggled, licking at the head of his now hard again cock. He let out a strangled moan, still sensitive due to his previous orgasm, and you back off.

You shifted and kissed his thighs, occasionally sucking on a patch of skin and leaving little hickeys, knowing that tomorrow he would be looking at his thighs with a flushed yet pleased look on his face.

“Mommy. Fuck me, please.”

You looked up, you saw Todoroki with a small pout on his face and you grinned, shifting so you can kiss the pout off his face.

“Since my baby asked so nicely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/


	5. Fem Reader x Midoriya: Needy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> All I want is a needy Deku please and thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom female reader, male masturbation, neglect play as punishment, mommy kink, & a hint of voyeurism

Midoriya laid on the bed and bit his lip to keep his moans silent. He pumped his hand furiously against his cock, tearing up because it wasn’t enough-his hands wasn’t enough. He wants you, but he knows you won’t do anything to help him relieve his urges.

You were angry at him.

Rightfully so.

He had just battled a tough villain a few weeks ago and although he came out victorious, he did so while heavily injured, resulting in him being confined in the hospital.

Again.

Thankfully, he has recovered and has been out for a few days. His agency forced him to get off of work for two weeks and had forbidden him to do anything strenuous.

Unluckily for him, you decided that sex includes in that list.

“Then maybe you’ll finally learn not to get serious injuries,” You had told him bluntly, clearly worried and angry that he keeps landing in the hospital.

Whimpering, his thumb brushed the sensitive head of his cock and his eyes rolled back in his head, back arching. He wants you, he wants you so bad, he wants your hand on his cock, the other on his hole! He wants your mouth in his nipples, teasing them until they’re so sensitive he feels like he’s about to come when the cold air hits it! He wants you to go take your strap-on and fuck him in the ass! He wants you! He wants you!

He let out a strangled whine, giving up on being quiet and he came, thoughts of you touching him and fucking him the only thing in his mind.

Lost in his own thoughts, he didn’t hear the door on your shared bedroom open.

“Ahem.”

Scrambling, he saw you leaning on the doorway. You looked into his eyes and raised one of your brows.

“And just what do you think you’re doing Izuku?”

His face is colored red in shame as you look pointedly at his still leaking cock. He mumbled, eyes looking anywhere but you. You clicked your tongue and strode up to him, heels clicking on the floor.

You sat down on the end of the bed and took off your heels. You raised your right leg, knee pointed at your chin and wrapped your right arm around the leg, your left leg still touching the floor.

“Since you decided to be disobedient, I’m going to extend your no-sex punishment for a month.”

No!

He couldn’t wait that long! He wants you to touch him! He wants your hands on his body, your mouth on his cock and ass, your pussy clamping down his walls!

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Mommy, mercy! Please!” Fat tears drip down his eyes and you cooed, patting his hair condescendingly.

“Oh, baby. If you had decided to be a good little boy and endure this in the first place, I would have lifted the ban after you get back to work.”

“I’m sorry mommy! Couldn’t help it. Wanted you too bad!”

“If you promised me that you wouldn’t land yourself in the hospital for any serious injury then I might just take mercy on you and shorten the ban.”

“Yes! I promise! I’m sorry mommy!”

“If you break your promise then I’m going to be mad and I’ll go through with the no sex for a month thing.”

“I’ll be good!”

“Good boy,” You smirked, pleased. You looked down at his still hard cock.

“Now, go give me a good show baby. If you’re good, I might just fuck you after.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/


	6. Fem Reader x Shinso: Pet Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Petplay with Shinso pls? I mean just imagine him with a cute collar and cat ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom female reader, pet play, master kink, oral (female receiving), toys & fake cum

You patted Shinso's head as he licks your clit, fingers brushing lightly over the fake cat ears on his head. He moaned lowly, loving your hands on his hair, and let out a bigger moan when you slightly tugged his hair.

Looking up to you slightly, he made eye contact with you as he licked and sucked your clit gently.

"That's a good kitten now," You cooed and he felt his hole clenched tighter on the cattail butt plug at your words.

He moaned, voice muffled by your thighs that's gripping his head, and slipped his tongue in your entrance. Your back arched, his hands supporting your waist until you came to his mouth.

Shinso cleaned you up, savoring your flavor. You sat up, Shinso shifting so he can sit on his knee, the bell on his collar chiming in tandem with the movement.

"Now, since you've been so good to me, what does my little kitten want?" You asked since he was the one who initiated this in the first place. Imagine your delight when you came home and found Shinso wearing nothing but purple cat ears, a purple tail plug in his hole, and a black bowed collar on his neck with a bell attached to it.

Shinso bit his lip, hand reaching for the drawer beside the bed. Curiously you peered and saw-

Oh.

"Wanna drink master's milk," He confessed, waiting for your reaction. He had been planning this for some time now, ordering the cat ears and tail plug which has the same color as his hair, along with a pretty black collar with a tiny silver bell.

But what he was must be looking forward to the most is the ejaculating dildo he just brought out. He had managed to find an edible cum recipe online, tasting it as he was making the cum and it was delicious.

You smiled, mischief dancing in your eyes as you gripped the strap-on that accompanied the dildo. You put it on and shifted your position, legs now dangling on the side of the bed, and beckoned Shinso to kneel on the floor.

"Come here pretty," You beckoned. He obeyed, kneeling, now face to face with your cock. He looked into your eyes, silently asking for permission. You nodded and he wasted no time in sucking the fake cock.

He sucked it into it eagerly, hands on your hips as he took it deeper into his mouth, gagging slightly as it hits the back of his mouth.

Deepthroating your cock while his ass clenched at the plug on his hole, he felt himself go hazy at the pleasure surrounding him.

Giggling at your kitten's lewd expression, your finger hovered over the button.

"Imma cum kitten. Take it all for me okay?"

He sucked faster and you pressed down the button, making the dildo cum. You watched as Shinso closed his eyes and drank the cum eagerly. He took it all in his mouth and licked his lips. Curious, you kissed him deeply, tongue entering his mouth.

Satisfied that you got a taste, you drew back. Looking down on Shinso, you smiled coyly at him.

"Satisfied kitten?"

"Yes, master."

"Well, I'm not. Wanna go for another round?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/


	7. GN Reader x Todoroki: Master Kink + Praise Kink + Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chirumi asked:
> 
> Can I request overstimulation, praise and master kink for todoroki? I just want to make shouto cry from pleasure and praise him 🥺 thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom reader, overstimulation, praise kink, master kink, vibrator, oral (male receiving) & penetrative sex

“You look so pretty like this Shouto,” You cooed, staring at the sight below you as you pump your hand furiously at his cock.

“Master,” Todoroki whimpered, back arched, face flushed, eyes rolled back, mouth open, and drool leaking out of his mouth.

“Such a good boy I have, looking so beautiful when I fuck him.”

While you’re stroking his hard cock in one hand, the other hand holds the remote of the vibrator egg you put in his hole earlier.

It was currently at the lowest setting but it seems like Todoroki can’t handle being pleasured from the front and the back.

“Ah!” His body trembled, feeling his mind go blank at the pleasure he’s experiencing. You took your hand out of his cock and he whined at the sudden loss of friction.

His body bucked up in an attempt to find your hand but his cock met nothing but cold air.

He was about to beg but he was cut off when you suddenly increased the intensity of the vibrator and let out a strangled moan instead.

“Mhm!” You grabbed his hips and licked the precum gathering at the head of his cock, causing him to buck into you again, but you managed to hold him down.

You sucked the tip and his moans increased a pitch.

“Master! I’m cumming! I’m cumming! Ah!” And he came, body trembling. You gulped his seed down, hearing Todoroki cry and letting out moans.

You turned the vibrator up in its highest setting and he cried, eyes tearing up as pleasure assaulted his ass.

“Master! S-sensitive!”

“But you look the prettiest when you’re crying and cumming baby,” You cooed, hovering on his cock and plunged down, your walls clamping down on his cock.

Todoroki gasped, breath caught in his throat as you ride him, both of you letting out moans.

“Now baby boy, give me lots of your cum okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/


	8. GN Reader x Kuroko: Vibrator in Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> So I saw that you write for knb and honestly I miss that show. How about Kuroko wearing a vibrator in public?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom reader, vibrator & edging

You fiddled with the controller on your hand, eyes locked in the scenery outside the window of the bus you’re riding on. You glanced down at the man curled beside you, arms around your shoulders and face nuzzled in your neck, your other arm wrapped around his back.

People might think you two are just an overly affectionate couple.

Until they hear Kuroko’s moans.

Granted he’s more of a silent moaner but there’s something in the situation he is in that just turns him on so much.

He knew that people couldn’t see him, due to his low presence, but just the thought of someone _actually_ seeing him sends many thoughts to his head.

Not so innocent thoughts at that.

Your hands lowered from his back until just above his ass, your fingers brushing at the spot.

He whimpered to your neck quietly, wishing that you’re touching his skin and not his clothes.

You rubbed circles at the spot, making his breath hitch.

He began rocking subtly into you, his clothed cock rubbing your thighs. In response, you raised the vibrator on its highest setting, making him jerk up his hips.

Hearing his breath stutter, you knew that he was about to come, but just as he was, you turned the vibrator off.

Kuroko whimpered quietly, looking up to you, and silently begged with his eyes.

You smirked, mouthing ‘no’, and turned the vibrator at its lowest setting.

Kuroko shoved his face on your neck again, wishing that the bus would hurry up to your destination so you’ll finally let him cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/


	9. Fem Reader x Kenma: Pegging + Maid Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> I really wanna peg Kenma while he's wearing a maid dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom female reader, maid outfit, pegging, toys, mistress kink & edging

“Ah~!” Kenma moaned as he rode your strap-on, cock poking out under the short skirt of the maid outfit he’s wearing. His hands gripped your shoulders as he grinds down on the strap, mouth seeking out yours.

You slipped your tongue in his mouth, tasting him, and sucked his tongue. He moaned louder, face flushing as he hears the sounds he’s making.

You gripped his hips, thrusting up to him and hitting his prostate again and again. He threw his head back, the pleasure being too much.

“Mistress,” He whimpered. “Cumming!”

But before he could cum, you slipped a cock ring into his cock. He whined, looking into your eyes and begging.

“Mistress, please let me cum!”

“But baby,” You teased, reaching for the controller and activating the vibrating function of the cock ring. “You don’t wanna dirty your cute little dress, would you?”

And indeed it was a cute little dress. Kenma ordered it discreetly so he could surprise you. The package just arrived earlier, thankfully while you were away, and decided it was a good idea to welcome you back home by kneeling at the door and wearing nothing except the maid outfit.

He let out a loud moan, your strap and the vibrating cock ring being too much. He jerked up his hips, cock rutting into your stomach while his prostate gets hit again and again.

You clicked your tongue, a sign that you were annoyed. “I asked you a question, Kenma.”

“N-no! D-don’t want- _fuck_! Don’t wanna make my dress- _Ah_! Dirty!”

Drool started leaking out of his mouth as you time each other’s thrust perfectly, eyes rolling back in his head and body heavily twitching at the pleasure. Smirking at the lewd face Kenma is making, you licked the shell of his ear before whispering.

“Then you’re not cumming until I’m satisfied.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/


	10. Fem Reader x Aomine: Titty Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> reader tit fucking aomines cock🥺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom female reader, tit fucking & blowjob

Aomine groaned as he felt your soft boobs on his hard cock, feeling his face burn hot. You licked the tip, eyes flicking up to him, and watched as he moans at your actions.

“Ahh,” He placed his trembling hand on your head, patting it gently as he watched you give him head while enveloped by your tits.

“You like this Daiki?” You asked him, mischief dancing in your eyes.

He nodded, moans and praises falling out of his lips.

“Yeah, f-feels good, ah!” He could feel the warmth of your tongue every time it brushes against the head, your mouth sucking him harder.

“Fuck!”

He closed his eyes, head throwing back as his body trembled in pleasure, the warmth being too much for him to handle but managing to hold it in.

“I could see that you wanna cum Daiki,” You cooed, kissing the tip. “Why don’t you cum?” You asked, but you already knew the answer, having been in this song and dance before.

“W-wanna enjoy it- _ah!_ As l-long as I c-can!”

“You’re so cute when you’re like this Daiki,” You hummed on his cock, making his whole body twitch. “Let’s see how long you can hold out.”

You get back to sucking his cock immediately, not holding anything back.

He accidentally jerked up his hips, your teeth accidentally grazing his cock. He felt his breath stutter, feeling himself about to cum. He tried to hold it in but he always loses against you in the end.

He gasped, moaning out your name.

“C-cumming! F-fuck! Ah!”

He exploded into your awaiting mouth. You swallowed it all, savoring his flavor. Licking your lips, you grinned up at him.

“Alright, my turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/


	11. Fem Reader x Kuroo: Shibari + Sensory Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 
> 
> I think Kuroo would be really pretty tied up in shibari while he has a blindfold on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom female reader, shibari, sensory deprivation & toys

Heart pounding in anticipation, Kuroo can only lay on the bed, waiting for you to do something.

You haven’t even done anything to him yet, only looping a red rope on his body and wrapping his eyes with a scarf, yet he could already feel his cock’s hardness.

Straining his ear, he could hear your footsteps, making his breath quicken in excitement.

You stopped, making him confused, wondering where you are but then jumped when your fingers caressed his chest.

He shivered, feeling your finger go from his chest to his stomach and back again, all with a seemingly random pattern.

He gasped, jerking when your finger touched the tip. He struggled to take a breath as your finger slowly traced down from the tip to his balls.

He whined when your finger slowly drifts down to his ass, touching his hole but not entering, feeling his hole twitch. He bucked to your finger, only to whine again when you pulled away.

“You look so pretty, Tetsu,” He hears you whisper in his ear, making him shiver as your breath tickled in his ear.

He whimpered out your name, begging. “Please touch me. Fuck me please.”

He heard you chuckle, footsteps going away from him. Fearing you’re going to leave him in this state, he whimpered once more.

“I’m sorry, please don’t- _ah_! ”

He gasped as something cold touched his nipples. When it began vibrating, all thoughts went out of his head.

“Ah! Ah! Mhm!” He moaned, trembling from the pleasure you’re giving him. The vibrator then began moving to his other nipple, then slowly, ever so slowly, down to this cock.

“Ngh,” With his mouth wide open, drool started leaking out of his mouth. When you eventually moved the vibrator to press against his twitching hole, he broke.

“P-please! Fuck me! Please! More!” He cried out, tears staining his blindfold.

You cooed, “Oh no baby, I’m going to take my time with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/


	12. Fem Reader x Akaashi: Edgeplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> just wanna edge akaashi that he’s crying from how good it feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom female reader, edging, orgasm denial, orgasm control, praise kink & female penetration

“That’s it pretty,” You cooed at Akaashi as you rode his hard cock, smiling at the sight before you.

“Ngh!” His tongue lolled out of his mouth as you began to play with his nipples with your fingers. Drool started leaking out of his mouth and felt his eyes go hazy at your actions.

You leaned down, tongue out to lick at his nipple before sucking it completely.

Akaashi moaned, the only thing he can think about is you and the pleasure you’re giving to him.

“Good?”

“F-feels g-good! Ah!” He cried out, tears falling down his eyes from how good it feels.

You licked his tears away, savoring the salty taste, and sped up your thrust a bit. Seeing Akaashi disheveled beneath you and not an ounce of his usual composure to be found, your hunger for this man increased.

Akaashi meanwhile was feeling euphoric, panting and gasping for breath as you rode him. Feeling the familiar warmth surging through his body, he tightened his control over his body and warned you through his tears.

“G-gonna cum, d-don’t wanna cum y-yet,” He sobbed, wanting to stay like this for as long as he can.

You slowed down, probably for the 3rd time since you started, and you kissed him on the forehead, praising him.

“You’re such a good boy, telling me when you’re about to cum,” You hummed.

You dragged your lips to his neck, sucking and biting, making sure to leave a mark so everyone knows he’s yours.

“Don’t worry Keiji, m’ gonna make you feel good all night long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/


	13. Fem Octopus-Human Hybrid Reader x Nishinoya & Hinata: Tentacle Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Here me out, Fantasy type AU, Reader is this 6’8, muscled Human-Octopus hybrid woman (Think like a Mermaid, just with 8 thick, long Tentacles instead of a tail) that regularly terrorizes the Fishing Village that she lives by. Then, one day the villagers aproach with two willing “sacrifices”, Hinata & Nishinoya, as a plea for mercy.
> 
> Reader accepts and brings them to her den, thinking she was just going to eat the two boys, until they both reveal that they are utterly in love with her and would do just about anything for her to let them try and court her.
> 
> Readers like “Alright, but your going to have to prove your worth to me in a..different matter”, 2 hour time-skip later, shes fucking them both orally and anally senseless into overstimulation without a care in the world, reveling in the pleasure she’s receiving from fucking the humans entrances. It’s not a delicate thing either, she’s ravaging them, ruthlessly fucking into their G Spots and abusing their nipples while Tentacles move the boys into multiple different positions for deeper access. Drool & tears from the overwhelming pleasure she’s giving them both slide down their pretty faces, both of them undeniably aroused by the way Reader manhandles and uses them.
> 
> I’m sorry if this was to much, and I hope you didn’t mind my ramble of a request, -Sinful Fantasy Anon
> 
> Cw: Dom female reader, male penetration, tentacle sex & overstimulation

You grinned maliciously at the two boys in front of you. It’s been two hours since you started and yet, seeing both Hinata and Nishinoya writhing in pleasure turns you on so much that you feel like you’ll never get tired looking at their pretty little faces.

They were wrapped around your tentacles, tears streaking down their faces, drool coming out of their mouths, body flushed in heat and pleasure. Their nipples puffy and red from being abused so much, cocks red and leaking, a puddle of their cum underneath them from their previous orgasms.

Hinata sucked at the tentacle in his mouth, swallowing it deeper while at the same time moving his body so that the tentacle in his ass thrust deeper inside him. It glided smoothly in his hole, rubbing his insides perfectly and hitting his prostate brutally.

Gagging at the tentacle, he came again, dirtying his body from his cum and dripping down at the puddle on the floor.

You took out the tentacle in his mouth only for you to replace it with another tentacle that was soaked by his own cum.

“Wuv you ‘o mush,” Hinata managed to mumble around the tentacle, wanting to remind you every single day for the rest of his life, wanting to worship you for the rest of his days.

Meanwhile, Nishinoya was moaning loudly beside Hinata. He was writhing and trembling around, your tentacles fucking both his prostate and wrapped around his cock, not knowing if he should thrust down or up.

Drool is leaking from his mouth, eyes reverently trained at your pretty tentacles, thanking you over and over again as you pleasured him.

He caught your eye, and he gave you a dumb smile, head empty but savoring the pleasure and pain.

“Luv you! Lub you, _ah!_ ” He came again, babbling all the while and thrusting himself again and again on your tentacles, not caring that he’s being overstimulated so much. The only thing that mattered to him was that you’re touching him.

Harshly, you dragged them to you. Being close to them like this, it hits you that these two are just so fucking small.

It turns you on, seeing that you tower over them. Not only that, their delicate build, although muscular, is pleasing enough to your eyes that you might just think it’s worth it.

The village sacrificed these boys so you would stop wrecking their home. You just might, but instead of what those silly humans might think, you’ll just be spending the rest of your time fucking these two.

You licked your lips, eyeing the two men in front of you, ruined by your pretty colored tentacles and loving it.

Loving you.

You smirked to yourself. “Let’s see how long it would take the both of you to pass out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/


	14. Fem Reader x Akaashi: Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> I saw your edging akaashi post which I loved SO much!! Do you think you could write about reader getting jealous and reminding akaashi who he belongs to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom female reader, possessive behavior, jealousy, marking & nipple play (male recieving)

You sucked Akaashi’s neck harshly, driven by your emotions as you made sure to leave very obvious marks on his neck.

You grind your body on his still clothed cock, switching your attention to the other side of his neck to mark it as well.

“Ngh,” Too much, Akaashi thought to himself. Your mouth, your body, your attention becoming too much for him to handle.

Meanwhile, you were seething in anger as you kept on marking him. The scene from earlier replaying on your mind.

Akaashi’s company had decided to plan out a party and obviously, Akaashi had invited you as his date. He introduced you to a couple of his colleagues and the two of you were enjoying yourselves. However, the problem started when you were out on a bathroom break.

While you were away, one of Akaashi’s co-workers started flirting with him, clearly tipsy. Akaashi, being the gentleman that he is, was polite as he refused her advances. It was just his luck that you came back while she was being touchy with him.

Eyes narrowed and lips set into a fake smile, you subtly told her off. She didn’t get the hint and continued flirting with Akaashi and touching his arm, clinging to him.

Of course, you wouldn’t let her continue in what she’s doing so you made an excuse, Akaashi going along with what you said, and dragged him in an unoccupied room in the building, intending on making him remember just who exactly he belongs to.

You tugged his tie harshly off of him. Maneuvering his hands behind his back, you expertly tied his hands using his tie and unbuttoned his suit. You then proceeded to give his chest the same treatment you gave his neck.

He moaned out your name, struggling to breathe.

“P-please slow- slow down, ah!” You ignored him, too lost in your emotions to give a damn.

You bit lightly on one of his nipples, the other being played by your fingers.

He arched back, the wall on his back the only thing keeping him steady. Moans fall out of his lips as you continue to abuse his nipples.

You then switched, mouth sucking on the other and your fingers playing with the other one. With a pop, you let go of his nipples and appreciated the sight before you.

Akaashi, face flushed, hands tied behind his back, suit unbuttoned. Dark marks adorn his neck and chest, cock bulging from his pants.

You stared in satisfaction, mouth formed in a wicked smile.

“I’m the only one who can see you like this Keiji.” You cooed, before whispering in his ear. “You’re mine Keiji. Mine and mine **alone**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/


	15. Fem Reader x Nanami: Taking care of him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> OMG YOU WRITE FOR JJK NOW?! AAAAAA Then can I pretty please request for a sub Nanami?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom female reader, oral (male recieving) & overstimulation

Nanami blushed furiously, leaning back on the headboard as you sucked his cock gently.

"Mhm!" He placed a hand in his mouth, muffling his moans, and closed his eyes.

Frowning, you drew back from his cock with a pop.

"Kento," You scolded lightly, hand reaching for his and taking off the hand from his mouth. "Let me hear your pretty moans."

"I'd rather be the one who's eating you right now," He mumbled, obeying and placing his hands on the sheets.

You rolled your eyes playfully. "Shush, let me take care of you."

You went back to sucking his cock, this time Nanami letting out his moans freely. You hummed, feeling his body twitch. You drew back until the tip is the only part in your mouth before sucking gently.

Nanami gasped, gripping the sheets tightly with his eyes closed, trembling from the pleasure.

You kissed the tip then went back down to kiss his length then to his balls, sucking here and there.

"Ah!"

Seeing precum leaking out of the tip, you put his cock in your mouth once more, this time not holding anything back.

"Mhm! I'm cumming, ah!"

You drank his seed, not letting a single drop go to waste. Nanami panted and let out a strangled moan as you keep on sucking him, his orgasm not even making you stop.

"Wait," He panted, gasping for breath. "L-let me m-make you cum."

Tears started gathering at the corner of his eyes, his body heavily twitching.

"Nuh-uh sweetheart," You mumbled, wholly focused on his cock. "Today is all about you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/


	16. Fem Reader x Gojo: Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> omgomgomg SUB GOJO??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom female reader, mentions previous edging, overstimulation, pegging & male penetration

Gojo moaned brokenly underneath you, his pretty blue eyes glassy and teary.

You pound into his hole again and again, mercilessly hitting his prostate.

Feeling the familiar warmth surging on his belly, he sobbed, holding it in.

He begged, your name falling brokenly on his lips, not an ounce of his usual snark to be found.

"Please- please, w-wanna cum so- so badly, please!" Tears streamed down from his pretty eyes.

You hummed, tilting your head in consideration.

Seeing that you're considering, begs and pleas escaped his mouth.

"Please, please, please, I'll be- be good! Good! Please!"

"Alright then," You nodded, a smile on your face. "You can cum."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," He gasped out, exploding on your stomach as you keep on pounding him.

Gojo let out a strangled whine, nails scratching your back as you didn't slow down.

"Wait, wait, wait, stop! Please!"

"I thought you wanna cum Satoru?" Your smile turned wicked, hands gripping tighter on his hips, shifting so his legs are hanging in the air for deeper access.

He sobbed, being edged then suddenly being overstimulated being too much for him. His eyes rolled back inside of his head, drool falls down from his lips, tongue hangs out of his mouth, euphoria spreading all over his body.

Seeing the pathetic state of the great Gojo Satoru underneath you, you smirked to yourself, knowing that you're the only one who can do this to him.

"Since you wanna cum so bad Satoru, I'm gonna milk you dry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/


	17. Male Alpha Reader x Oikawa; Hinata; Kyotani; Tendo: Omega in Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Alright, I’m just gonna send in requests whenever I think of a particularly good one (sorry in advance for sending in a lot)!
> 
> My first smutty fantasy request for today is werewolf Oikawa, Hinata, Kyotani, & Tendo (separately) in heat and getting fucked hard and fast by Alpha Male readers massive cock, face shoved down against a pillow while Reader grips their hair and ruthlessly takes them from behind, watching their cute little ass’s bounce from the force he pounds into them. Reader can clearly see his cum dribble down their sensitive hole, reminding him that this certainly wasn’t the first time Reader had taken the boys and that they were probably dizzy from the overstimulation.
> 
> Reader then grins, and digs his fingers into the base of their fluffy, sensitive ears, making the boys sob from the intoxicating pleasure and brokenly beg for more. Reader then switches up the positions, roughly guiding his cock into the boys already open mouths before he orders the boys to “be a good little darling and swallow around Alphas cock”, the boys readily agree, as all of them are greedy for Readers cum and desperate to please him. Reader lets one of his hands dig into the base of their ears as the other trails down to their ass and starts fingering the boys tight asshole, praising them for “doing so well in being a good little mate~”.
> 
> Hope this wasn’t too long, and that you won’t mind if I submit some more requests when I think of some later lol! -Sinful Fantasy Anon
> 
> Cw: Alpha male reader, a/b/o dynamics, omega characters, characters in heat, overstimulation, cock sucking, face fucking, breeding kink, knotting & marking

You gripped your pretty little omega's hips tighter, pounding on his hole so brutally that the cum from your previous orgasm begin dripping out. You growled, instincts going haywire as you smelled his sweet scent mixed with your scent and sex.

Your mate is laying flat on his stomach with his ass up in the air, broken moans muffled by the pillow his face is shoved in. Your hands suddenly went to his hair, gripping it and making him lift up his face.

"Keep your face up," You ordered.

He obeyed, tears of pleasure dripping on the pillow and moans now audible to your ears.

You then began to play with his sensitive ears, enjoying the fuzzy feeling and how his whines got higher the more you played with him.

"Alpha, alpha, cumming! More!" Your mate came on the soft blanket the two of you were laying on.

You flipped him, yelping as you do, and presented him with your huge cock.

"Now, be a good little mate and swallow your Alpha's cock," You ordered, growling.

He eagerly obeyed, eyes rolling back inside his head as he gagged, struggling to fit it all in. Smirking, you let your hands wander down, easily slipping three of your fingers in his ass, due to the mix of slick and cum, and fingered him.

He moaned on your cock and you growled lowly, thrusting in his mouth, praises falling from your lips.

"So good, my little mate. My beautiful omega, so amazing, so wonderful."

It didn't take long before you pulled back, cumming on his face. You appreciated the sight of your omega soaked in your cum, knowing that even this won't be enough to satisfy the both of you.

##  **Oikawa:**

You kept fingering his hole, enjoying the sounds of your fingers going in and out.

He kept moaning brokenly, mouth finding your cock again and eagerly sucking on it, wanting to taste you this time.

"That's my pretty omega," You purred. "You wanna drink my cum?"

He nodded frantically, sucking harder- desperately as if he'll die if he doesn't get a taste of you.

You withdrew your hand on his hole, and he whined around your cock, but not stopping or slowing down from sucking you.

Enjoying his moans and the vibration it produces, you grabbed his face and thrust in his mouth a few times before cumming.

Oikawa gulped downed your seed, showing you his empty mouth before going back to sucking you again, intent on tasting your milk over and over again.

##  **Hinata:**

You pushed Hinata down again, lifting his legs in the air, teasing his hole with your cock.

"Alpha!" He whined, thrusting back to you so you can fuck him again.

You chuckled, hands firmly in his legs and not letting him move a single inch.

"What does my pretty omega want?" You teased.

"I want your cock! I want your seed! Alpha! Breed me!"

You froze, his words sinking into your brain.

"Alpha!"

You entered his hole and pounded him mercilessly, the alpha in you guiding your actions.

"Imma cum in you and knot you, gonna make you full of pups," You grunted, lost in your instincts as both of you came at the same time.

Unlike during your previous orgasms, this time you let yourself knot Hinata, staying completely still as he gets used to the knot.

You purred, the alpha in you jumping for joy.

"I'm gonna make sure you end up pregnant omega."

##  **Kyotani**

Kyotani threw himself at you. "Alpha more, more, more, fuck me more, now!"

You shoved him down, brutally entering his hole. You keep pounding into him, easily hitting his prostate again and again.

His eyes rolled back inside his head, grunts and moans escaping his mouth. His nails dug into your back, making you hiss at the wounds that would no doubt show tomorrow.

You fucked him faster, Kyotani now fully on scratching your back. The two of you came at the same time, but not one of you stopped your actions, too lost in each other.

##  **Tendo:**

Tendo gripped your shoulders, lifting himself up, and shoved himself down on your cock, making the both of you moan.

The two of you moved frantically, lost in the euphoria you're experiencing.

"Alpha, alpha," He panted, mouth moving into your shoulder. "Wanna bite you. Want you to bite me too."

"Do it."

Permission granted, Tendo sunk his teeth in your shoulder. You did the same, both of you cumming at the action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/


	18. Fem Reader x Aomine: Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> FINALLY SOME GOOD FEM DOM ur writing is amazing and they’re such a treat. anw can i req sub bottom aomine x reader? just imagining pegging that tall ass is *chef’s kiss* thank you!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom female reader, male penetration, pegging & female penetration

"Who would have thought that the great Aomine Daiki would enjoy being fucked in the ass so much?" You teased the male underneath you, strap fucking his hole.

He glared at you but you just smirked, not taking him seriously. I mean, how could you when he's so busy moaning at the way you hit his prostate?

Aomine closed his eyes, feeling his face burn hot. He didn't expect that he'll like being fucked in the ass so much.

It was one thing for him to be the submissive but still fucking your pussy and another thing for him to be the submissive and the one being fucked.

Groaning at the way you're hitting his spot, Aomine abandoned his pride and thrust back into you.

You grinned, pleased with yourself at making the usually aggressive male submit his all to you. In response, you sped up your thrust, lifting his legs for better access.

Aomine moans grew louder and louder as his orgasm approached.

"Gonna-" He was cut off with a gasp, breath stuttering in pleasure.

Getting the gist of what he was saying, you nodded. "Cum, Daiki."

He closed his eyes and exploded on your stomach. You slowed your thrust down, helping him ride his orgasm.

You stilled when his orgasm ended, rubbing his hips in assurance.

"Okay?" You asked softly, kissing his forehead.

"Okay," He breathed out, hands clutching your waist. "I kinda liked that," He admitted, face still hot. "We're gonna have to do that again."

"Alright," You agreed.

Then suddenly he grinned, eyes full of mischief and he shifted your position so you were straddling him, fingers quickly taking off the strap.

"I need to return the favor. It's not fair that you fucked me when I haven't fucked you," He taunted.

Quickly, you sunk down on his cock and he arched back in pleasure at the suddenness of it.

"Oh no, Daiki," You smirked, bouncing up and down his cock, not letting him have the last word. "Don't get it wrong. I'm still the one fucking you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/


	19. GN Dom Reader x Nanami: Anal Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chirumi asked:
> 
> Hello hello it's me again, I noticed that I didn't follow you for some reason... I thought I did???? It's my bad, sorry but dropping by to say that I really like your writing and please stay hydrated ❤ also your writing for jjk now?👀👀 may I request sub Nanami with overstimulation, please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom reader, overstimulation & male penetration

You thrust yourself inside Nanami, groaning at the way his face twist in pleasure at your actions.

Nanami gasped, your name falling out of his lips as you fucked him deeper. He trembled, feeling euphoric as you continued fucking him, not stopping even though he came three times already.

Praises started falling from your lips, eyes trained at the flush in Nanami's cheeks and the drool that's falling from his mouth.

"Fuck Kento, you're so fucking sexy. Just wanna fuck you again and again and just see you fucking ruined." You groaned, speeding up your thrust and hitting his prostate.

He groaned, wanting to bury his head at your chest in embarrassment, but he knows that you love seeing his face when you're fucking him so he refrained.

Feeling the surge of warmth in his belly, he moaned out to you.

"Cumming again," He gasped, struggling to breathe due to you over stimming him so much.

You lifted up his legs, shifting for better access, and thrust in his hole, making sure to hit his prostate every time.

Nanami came with a groan, cum exploding on your already cum-stained bodies. Groaning from both exhaustion and pleasure, tears started gathering at the corner of his eyes, eyes trained at your blown wideout pupils that are also staring at him, knowing that you're not going to stop fucking him until you're satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/


	20. Fem Reader x Itadori: Pegging + Mommy kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> pegging itadori and he accidentally calls you "mommy", doesn't even realize it because he's too dumb to think in his current state...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom female reader, male penetration, pegging, mommy kink & overstimulation

You snapped your hips, shifting Itadori's legs to fuck him deeper and he moaned, lost in the pleasure you're giving him.

"More, more, more!" He whined, drool falling out of his lips, eyes hazy with pleasure. "Please, mommy more!"

A beat passed, then two. Uncomprehending but then,

Something inside you snapped. You pinned Itadori down, fucking him faster and faster, brutally hitting his prostate.

He let out a high-pitched moan, tears gathering in his eyes and he started _fucking_ babbling.

"Mommy! Sho-sho good! Good! More!" His eyes rolled back inside his head, back arching from euphoria.

You groaned, seeing the sight of the usual cheerful Itadori disheveled beneath you, made something dark in you stir and you sped up your face.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," You swore, eyes blown wide at Itadori's expression. Face flushed in pleasure, unfocused eyes, drool from his lips to his chin, and tears gathering at the corner of his eyes.

"Cummin', cummin'!" He drooled as he came, but that didn't stop you. You knew Itadori has lots of stamina so you just kept on fucking him, fully intending to ruin this man beneath you.

Itadori let out a strangled whine as you continued your actions, body trembling in enjoyment.

"Be a good boy for mommy, Yuuji."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/


	21. Fem Reader x Kise: Overstimulation + Marking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> can i request kise overstim and marking? if that's okay ofc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom reader, overstimulation, marking, male penetration & nipple play (male recieving)

You pushed yourself deeper inside of Kise, nipping lightly at his chest here and there to leave light marks.

He moaned, back arching at your actions.

You moved your lips to his nipples, giving it the same treatment you did his chest while you played with his other nipple with your fingers.

He groaned out your name, thrusting himself to you. "Feels- feels good."

You switched your attention to the other nipple, making sure to keep your thrusts steady.

Gasping for breath, Kise trembled as for what felt like the 4th time, he felt the signs of an incoming orgasm.

Fat tears streamed down his eyes even as drool starts to fall from his lips. He whimpered out your name, gripping your hips tighter.

"Imma c-cum again," He sobbed.

Speeding up your thrust, you made sure to stare at Kise as he cum, not even stopping as he did.

"So pretty Ryouta, so beautiful when you cum for me."

Strangled whines escaped his mouth as you slowed down your thrusts but not stopping completely.

Seeing the man beneath you exhausted but oh so enjoying the pleasure, you cooed.

"One more Ryouta, one more. Can you give me that?"

He nodded, exhausted but thrusting himself back to you.

Suddenly you started going faster, brutally hitting his prostate and he screamed, stars covering his vision as you did.

"Hurts! But, but, it's so good! _Ah!_ Cumming!" His eyes rolled back in his head and he laid there, body trembling but not having any energy to move.

You grinned, pleased with yourself as you stared at the man beneath you, body twitching, cum all over his stomach, drool all over his chin, body, and face still red and tear tracks on his face.

"You're such a good boy Ryouta," You praised before cleaning him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/


	22. Fem Reader x Akaashi: Mirror Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> 👉👈 sucking Akaashi's cock while we're beside the mirror so he can see his pretty face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom female reader, oral (male recieving & mirror play

You hummed as you sucked Akaashi's cock, hearing him moan in return. Your eyes flicked up towards him and saw that his eyes are closed.

You drew back, making him whine and open his eyes.

"Please more," He begged, face flushed and panting.

"Then look in the mirror for me pretty," You instructed softly, rubbing his hips when he obeyed.

"Good boy," You praised before going back to pleasuring him.

Akaashi looked at his own face in the mirror, embarrassed by the face he was making. His eyes drifted to look at your reflection and his face burned hotter as he watched you pleasure him.

Sensing his eyes, you looked at the mirror and made eye contact with him. You stopped, eyebrow-raising and he hurriedly looked to his reflection again, face burning hotter.

You continued, sucking more eagerly as precum hits your taste buds.

Akaashi couldn't look away from his own face, he who was usually so impassive and calm now has an expression of lewdness that only you can bring out.

He moaned, eyes wide at his reflection, and came, his expression turning him on more.

Licking your lips, you looked at Akaashi and find him unable to look away. Smirking, you flipped him, body across your lap, and slowly brought your fingers to his ass, now fully on facing the mirror.

"Let's see how lewd your face can get Keiji."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/


	23. Fem Reader x Sukuna: Futa on Male

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> I saw your pegging itadori and I give you one better: PEGGING SUKUNA. Like how tf will we do it idk but I was hoping you’ll come up with something 😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom female reader, futa reader, male penetration, stepping, chains & overstimulation  
> Tw: Dubcon

"You can't possibly beat me," Sukuna, The King of Curses himself, smirked arrogantly, towards you.

You smirked, shifting the blade on your hands.

"And what makes you think that, oh great king," You mocked, hands discreetly positioning in preparation.

He let out a cruel laugh.

"Women are weak," He pointed out, arms spreading at his sides. "No matter if you're a jujutsu sorcerer. Women are all the same."

A laugh burst from you and you gave him a wide smile.

"Is that so? Care to test that?"

Lips formed into a wicked smile and you placed your hands into position.

"Domain Expansion: Cruel Throne!"

Immediately, your surroundings changed, bringing both of you to your domain.

Darkness surrounds the area, making the illusion of a dark void. In the center, the one you are now in is a beautiful golden throne up in a dais.

Sukuna countered by bringing his own domain but before he could, beautiful golden chains sprouted from behind the throne and wrapped up his arms and legs.

Sukuna struggled on the bindings but found to his frustration he can't. Using cursed energy, he growled when it futilely went away.

"You can struggle all you want, but you're not going anywhere," You smirked, now sitting on the throne. "My chains absorbs cursed energy, whether they're in use or not, and are then given back to me. Making me stronger while my opponent gets weaker."

"Just you wait you bitch-"

You harshly tugged the chains closer, forcing him to kneel at your feet.

"What the fuck are you- _Ah_!"

You stepped on his cock, loving the shocked look on his face as you did.

"You may be the King of Curses, but I am the Queen of Sorcerers. And I didn't get that title by pandering to men. Oh, no. I did it by _dominating_ them."

You rubbed his cock with your feet, quickly making him hard.

Sukuna moaned, hating the way you're making him feel but couldn't help but getting turned on.

You willed your chains to lift him up. Quickly, you sliced up his clothes, leaving him naked.

"I didn't think you'd be a pervert," He sneered.

You ignored him, appreciating his body.

"Yuuji-kun is really ripped huh," You casually commented, feeling triumph when he took the bait.

"It may be his body but I am the one in control," He snarled.

"Of course you are," You said condescendingly.

You shifted his position again, his back now facing you. You sucked your fingers, wetting them before you slowly place one finger at his hole.

"Ah! Fuck!"

You slowly began fingering him, amusement on your face as you hear his moans of enjoyment.

Sukuna was getting turned on by the pain and pleasure that you're giving him, add that to the fact that a woman, a being he considers a weakling, can dominate him to this extent, which is getting him more turned on.

You add a second finger, scissoring him. You crooked your fingers looking for-

"Aah~!" Sukuna clenched his hole ass on your fingers. "What was that?!"

"That was your prostate," You said amused, speeding up a bit.

"The fuck?!"

You laughed, adding another finger in his hole, speeding up in the process. Soon enough, he was moaning loudly, clearly enjoying himself.

Seeing that he's ready, you pulled out your fingers.

He groaned, shivering as he couldn't help but miss your fingers in his hole. He tensed when he felt something bigger poking his hole.

"What-?"

You pushed all the way in and he swore, unconsciously clenching his hole at feeling full.

"Did you know there are people who have both genitalia?" You commented casually, tone like you're just talking about the weather.

"The fuck-!"

You pounded harshly in his hole, shifting him so you could hit his prostate.

His body trembled, pain and pleasure entering his senses. He was so fucking turned on, having never felt this way when he was still alive. It was weird, it's uncomfortable, but oh does it feel good.

He felt warm all over, his cock standing to attention as that warmth seems to go towards his cock. You sped up and after a few more thrust, he exploded.

" _Ah_ , shit!"

You grinned, following shortly and cumming in his hole, not stopping as you both get overstimulated.

Sukuna felt a shiver go down his spine at the feeling of warmth liquid entering his ass and hissed as you didn't even slow down.

Two rounds went to three, then four, finally five, Sukuna now dropped to the ground, your cum staining his body from all the different positions you placed him in.

His ass was up in the air, his stomach flat on the ground, your cum dripping out of his hole. He has a hazy look in his eyes, dazed out of it with how long you've been fucking him.

Sitting down on your throne again, you smirked, crossing your legs.

"It feels good to be the Queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/


	24. Fem Reader x Megumi: Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> OKAY BUT PEGGING MEGUMI ??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom female reader, pegging, nipple play (male receiving) & a hint of oral (female receiving)

  
"Relax baby," You assured Megumi as you slowly slipped the strap on his hole.

His face scrunched up in pain, wincing as he felt the unfamiliar feeling of being intruded in the ass.

"F-feels weird," He hissed out.

You slowly bottomed out until the strap was all inside.

"How do you feel?"

"Weird," He mumbled, face still clenched. "It also hurts a bit."

You kissed his forehead, then his cheeks. Finally, you kissed his lips, tongue entering his mouth. You sucked his tongue, making him moan then you drew back, a single trail of saliva connecting the two of you.

"I'm going to move now," You said.

He nodded, clinging to your shoulders as you moved slowly, letting him get used to the feeling.

Megumi clenched and squirmed, trying to get used to it, but then he felt you hit something that had him seeing stars.

" _Ah!"_ He moaned, surprised at himself.

You grin triumphantly, "Found it."

"Found wha- ah! Ah!" He yelped as you began hitting that spot with precise precision.

With Megumi's cheeks flushed red and unfocused eyes, you couldn't help but sped up a bit at seeing him enjoying it.

You leaned down, sucking his nipple to your mouth. Gently, you bit the nipple and he moaned louder, back arching at the pleasure.

Switching to the other nipple, you gave it the same treatment and he gasped, breath stuttering at his chest.

"I think I'm going to cum," He gasped for breath.

You steadied your thrust, making sure to hit his prostate and he came with a moan, shooting his load on your stomach, seed dripping down on both of your bodies.

"Good?"

"Good." He smiled softly at you, tugging you closer and gently switching your position so you're the one laying down.

He slowly moved to your thighs, breath brushing your core, making you shiver.

"May I?" He asked softly, fingers on the sides of your thighs.

"Go ahead," You nodded, hand gently cradling his hair.

And that was all the permission he needed to worship your body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/


	25. Fem Reader x Tendo; Kenma; Akaashi: Cum Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> cum swap with tendou, kenma, and akaashi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom female reader, cum swap, oral (male & female receiving) & cum eating

**Tendo:**

Tendo moaned loudly as you sucked his cock, hips wanting to thrust up to you but couldn't as you have a hard grip on his hips.

Humming, you sucked him deeper while playing with his balls, bobbing your head faster as you taste precum.

"Gonna-" He gasped, clutching your hair as he came.

You swallowed his cum, leaving a bit in your mouth, and moved to kiss the male.

Tendo moaned, tasting himself as your tongues danced in each other's mouth.

You drew back, a trail of saliva connecting the two of you, and appreciated the sight of Tendo. Face still flushed from pleasure, saliva on his lips and eyes dazed.

Seeing you grin, Tendo readied himself at what you're going to do next.

**Kenma:**

You moaned as you rode Kenma, thrusting yourself deeper into his cock.

Kenma gasped below you, struggling to breathe as you fucked yourself faster into his cock.

Feeling the signs of an upcoming orgasm, he warned you through stuttered breaths.

"G-gonna cum," He gasped before shooting his load into you.

You stilled, appreciating the feeling of being full of his cum, before getting off him, only for you to sit on his face.

Kenma moaned as the combined taste of both of you hits his taste buds. Licking your pussy clean, he then brought his lips to your clit.

You grind down on his face as you chase your own pleasure, not stopping until he made you cum multiple times.

**Akaashi:**

Akaashi eagerly licked your pussy, moaning as your juices run down on his face. Licking and sucking your clit, he brought you closer and closer to your orgasm.

You moaned, feeling Akaashi's heavenly tongue worshipping you.

"Baby," You gasped, clutching his hair and shoving him to your pussy. "I'm gonna cum on your mouth okay? Drink it all."

And you came, Akaashi obediently licking you clean. You tugged him up, hand cradling his cheek, and kissed him open-mouthed, tasting yourself on him. You drew back, both of you flushed from pleasure but knowing that isn't enough to satisfy the both of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/


	26. Fem Reader x Gojo: Cockwarming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> i came here to tell you that you're appearing on the search tags again but i see you already knew lol so then maybe i'll request a little something if you're still accepting? maybe some cockwarming? with gojo? thank you and hope you have a good day! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom female reader, female penetration & cockwarming

Gojo whined out your name. "Baaaby! Moooove!"

He wrapped his arms around your waist and placed his chin on your shoulder, pouting. He glared at the stack of papers that was on your desk that has your attention.

You rolled your eyes, sighing at the male. "No. I have papers to work on. You're lucky I allowed you to place your cock in me or I would have left you alone hard."

He groaned, covering his eyes with your shoulder, and struggled to not move his hips.

You inwardly smirked, knowing that Gojo is having a hard time and purposely made small movements.

His breath hitched, feeling you move against him.

Amused, you stayed still again, continuing your work.

Gojo whined, "I know you're doing it on purpose."

"Whatever do you mean?" You teased, smirking as you heard him moan a little when you leaned back.

"Please, please, please, I can't take it anymore," He cried out, wanting to move but can't as you won't let him.

You let out an amused chuckle. "Nuh-uh Satoru. Now be a good boy and let me finish."

He whimpered, placing his head on your shoulder again, and trembled in suppressed desire as you teasingly moved a little every now and then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/


	27. Alpha Reader x Omega Hawks: I thought you were the Alpha?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Hey hope you have good day!
> 
> Could I ask for omega hawks with alpha reader were everyone thinks hawks is the alpha and he jokes around that yes he is definitely the alpha.
> 
> So reader either teases him that night while saying something like "I don't know what to do I'm an omega aren't I?" Or shows everyone just how much of an "alpha" he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Alpha reader, Omega Hawks, male penetration, anal sex, neglect play & cock sucking

You and Hawks, along with many other Heroes, were invited to a party that was being held at the most popular hotel in Japan. There was a floor only reserved for Heroes and that was where you two were staying.

You were by the buffet, drinking some wine when Hawks' voice entered your ears.

"Of course I'm the Alpha," You hear Hawks boasting to his hero friends. "What else do you expect from me?" He winked.

It's not a surprise that Hawks is mistaken for an Alpha due to his personality- well more like his public persona, since he religiously takes suppressants for Hero work.

Since you were also a Hero, you also took suppressants, your sharp scent being reduced to almost nothing. Since your public persona is more of a gentle one, it was no surprise that people think you're an Omega.

You narrowed your eyes at him, amused but a bit annoyed at his words.

"Careful birdie," Mirko, one of your friends, grinned at him. "Don't wanna anger your omega now would you?"

They laughed, but that just gave you an idea. You went back to the drink in your hand, mind racing on what you'll do to him later that night.

Later in your room,

Hawks whined out your name. "Pay attention to me," He grumbled, sober but clearly, he had a few drinks. Usually, he's not so forward.

"What do you want?" You asked, eyebrow-raising.

"Fuck me!"

"Aren't you the Alpha? Shouldn't you be the one fucking me?" You asked with an innocent tone.

He whined, grinding his cock in your side. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please fuck me."

"I'm the Omega aren't I?" You teased with a straight face. You laid on your back on the bed.

He whimpered, eyes begging you to touch him.

"Well if you aren't going to do anything I'm going to bed," You turned on your side.

"Wait!" He begged.

"Yes?"

"... Can I suck your cock?" He asked, tone hesitant.

"I dunno. Can you?"

He gulped, nervous. Tremblingly, he took off your clothes. He looked at your face, not wanting to make you angry. He whimpered when your face remains bored.

He sucked your cock, closing his eyes as your taste hits his tongue. He bobbed his head, wanting to pleasure you.

When he finally tasted your precum, he sucked your cock faster, eager to taste your cum in his mouth.

With his skilled tongue, you came. He drank your cum eagerly. Licking your milk on his lips, he shrugged off his clothes and hovered on your cock.

Suddenly, you gripped his hips, purposely pressing your tip on his hole but not entering, and made sure to not let him move an inch.

He whimpered, he was oh so close to the pleasure but you weren't allowing him.

"Shouldn't you be fucking my hole? It almost seems like you're the Omega between us." You taunted.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please! Fuck me!"

"I dunno Keigo," You teased. "I'm the Omega, aren't I? How am I suppose to fuck you?"

"Please, please, please! I'm sorry! I'm the Omega! I've always been the Omega. You're the Alpha." He sobbed.

You smirked. "Say that again, but louder this time."

"I'm the Omega! You're the Alpha!"

"What do you want, Keigo?"

"Fuck me! Alpha! Please!"

Suddenly, you flipped him and shoved your cock in his hole. Hawks moaned as you finally began to fuck him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He gasped out in pleasure.

"Who's fucking you right now?"

"You are!"

"What am I?"

"Alpha! You're my Alpha!"

"Yell it to the world then."

"You're my Alpha! I'm the Omega! Fuck, fuck, fuck, _aah!"_

You pounded relentlessly on his hole, cock brutally hitting his prostate.

"I'm going to cum in your hole Keigo," You grunted, speeding up as you chase your pleasure.

"Please, cum in me Alpha!" You both came at the same time.

You took your cock out of his hole and Hawks slumped, exhausted.

You gripped his cock, making him whine in overstimulation.

"We're not done yet, Keigo."

.

When Hawks joined the others the morning after, Mirko smirked at him while the other Heroes look at him in either amusement or embarrassment.

"It's your fault for lying Hawks."

"What?" He attempted to keep his face straight but his body betrayed him and his cheeks flushed slightly.

"We heard you last night you know? Almost couldn't sleep with how loud you were."

"You heard that?!"

Hearing the conversation, you smirked to yourself, pleased that your plan worked.

That'll teach him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I kinda have a bone to pick on the one who decided for female Alphas to have a retractable cock *facepalm*  
> If someone requests an Alpha reader my rule is that female Alphas have both genitals like futanari (I dunno why that isn't the case in the first place since Intersex or known before as Hermaphrodite exists irl *grumbles*)
> 
> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/


	28. Fem Reader x Itadori: Mirror Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> I WAS THE ANON WHO REQUESTED THE ITADORI ONE, and i absolutely loved it 😭😭😭 may i please request another mommy kink with itadori and pegging him in front of a mirror and not letting him cum unless he looks in the mirror the whole time 🏃💨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom female reader, pegging, mommy kink, mirror play, one spank in the ass & orgasm control

"Open your eyes," You give Itadori a particularly sharp thrust, making him moan and open his eyes in surprise.

"It's embarrassing," He whimpered, struggling to look at his reflection in the mirror.

Itadori shut his eyes. Seeing his lewd face staring back at him was too much. In response, you stopped moving.

He whined out your name, opening his eyes and thrusting himself back but couldn't due to the hard grip of your hands on his hips.

You slapped his ass, making him whine in pain. "That's mommy to you Yuuji."

His face burned. Ever since he accidentally called you mommy for the first time, you would not let it go and ordered him to call you mommy during sex, no matter how it was both embarrassing and a turn-on for him.

"Mommy, please move your hips," He begged, eyes still not looking at his reflection.

"Then look into the mirror."

Whimpering, he obeyed, burning red at seeing his state.

"Whenever your eyes stray away from the mirror, I'm going to stop fucking you. Understand Yuuji?" You asked him, slowly fucking his hole.

"Y-yes mommy, I understand." He gasped out, eyes tremblingly on his reflection.

He saw your smirk before you suddenly moved faster, making him close his eyes in pleasure. Feeling you stop your movements, he hurriedly opened his eyes and look into the mirror.

This happened several times, when you give a particular sharp thrust that hits his spot just right, he would close his eyes in pleasure, making you stop and he would snap his eyes open, only for the cycle to repeat.

Itadori moaned, feeling his eyes start to close but managing to not do it. He trained his eyes in his reflection and dazedly stared.

He was flushed red from all over his body. Tears of pleasure gathering at the corner of his eyes, mouth open from moaning so much and precum gathering at the tip of his cock.

Whimpering at seeing his pathetic state, his body trembled from the signs of an upcoming orgasm.

"Mommy, gonna- gonna cum," He accidentally closed his eyes, making you stop just as he was about to cum.

Gasping, he snapped his eyes open and stared at himself again.

Seeing his eyes obediently trained, you give him a few thrusts. "You better look at yourself while you cum," You warned.

Nodding frantically, Itadori moaned loudly but obediently looked in the mirror as he cums.

Staring at himself as he came, he couldn't help but see the way his body trembled and how the flush from his body runs up to his face.

Seeing Itadori frozen looking in the mirror, you chuckled, mind racing at what you're going to do with him next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/


	29. Fem Reader x Bokuto: Momma's milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Bokuto sucking on our nips full of milk cuz he's in his emo mode?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom female reader, nipple play, lactation, nursing & mommy kink

"Kou?" You blinked at the male that just entered your home. Seeing him in his emo mode, you opened your arms and he collapsed onto it, placing his head into your chest, sulking.

"Momma," He whined, nuzzling your chest.

You cooed, threading your fingers in his hair. "What's wrong baby?"

He whined about his day while you reassuringly played with his hair.

"What can momma do to make you feel better baby?"

"Can I drink momma's milk?" He asked hopefully, fiddling with the edge of your shirt.

You giggled, nodding, and allowed him to take off your shirt and bra.

"Go ahead baby, mommy's milk is all for you."

And with that, he attacked your nips. He moaned as the taste of your milk hits his taste buds and he sucked more eagerly.

You moaned, loving the way his mouth feels on you.

Bokuto moaned as you played with his hair. Sucking more eagerly, he could feel his cock harden. He switched to your other nipple, knowing how you love it when he drains your milk.

Moaning at his actions, you felt yourself get wet. You rubbed your thighs together subtly.

Bokuto drew back from your nipple with a pop. Licking his lips, he gave you his usual cheerful grin.

"Thank you momma!"

"Your welcome baby boy. Did that make you feel better?"

"Yup!"

"Then will my baby make momma feel better?"

"Yes, momma!"

He beamed, going on his knees with the intent to eat you up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/


	30. Fem Reader x Kenma: You're late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> If you're still accepting requests: househusband Kenma Kozume x CEO female reader, he gets all pouty when she comes home late one night but she makes it up to him by fingering/maybe pegging his ass and teasing his nipples when he washes the dishes lol. Thanks. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom female reader, nipple play (male receiving), anal fingering & orgasm denial

"I'm home," You took out your shoes and slipped in your slippers and wandered through the house, searching for Kenma, and found him by the kitchen, washing the dishes.

Hearing your footsteps, he turned to look at you slightly before going back to the dishes, pouting.

You approached him, hugging Kenma from behind.

"I'm sorry I'm late," You whispered, guilty at leaving the male all alone to have dinner by himself.

He sighed, leaning back slightly to you and continued to wash the dishes.

"You had a meeting," He grumbled, still feeling pouty. "It's not your fault. They probably just wasted your time with their stupid ideas."

Giggles erupted from your mouth and Kenma smiled when he heard it.

"I'm still sorry though," You said while rubbing his stomach gently.

He sighed. "It's fine. It's not your fault in the first place."

"I still wanna make it up to you though," You muttered, hand trailing up to his chest.

"You don't need to- _ah_!" He moaned, surprised.

Grinning mischievously, you pinched his nipple again through his clothes, smirking when you heard his quivering moan.

Kenma tightened his grip on the plate that he was washing. "Now, seriously?" He whimpered.

You giggled, one hand drifting towards his clothed cock. "You don't want to?"

"I do," He whimepered. Kenma moaned and closed his eyes in pleasure, heavily turned on by your actions.

You gripped his cock through his shorts, making him yelp and open his eyes.

"Aren't you going to continue washing the dishes?" You asked with an innocent tone.

Whimpering, he continued washing the dishes. Pants fall from his lips as you continued to pinch and rubbed his nipples while at the same time palming his cock through his clothes.

You withdrew the hand from his cock, making him whimper- but let out a surprised moan when you began rubbing his ass.

Humming, you slipped your hand through his shorts and rubbed his hole teasingly.

Kenma bucked his hips in an attempt to make your finger enter his hole but whined when you quickly drew back your hand.

"That was naughty of you Kenma," You whispered. You took the hand that was just in his ass and brought it onto his mouth.

"Suck," You commanded.

Kenma swallowed your fingers, stopping what he was doing. He sucked your fingers eagerly, coating your fingers with saliva.

You drew your finger back and once again slipped your fingers in his shorts, this time entering one finger in his hole.

Kenma moaned loudly, body quivering in excitement.

"You still need to finish up," You reminded your husband, prompting him to go back to washing the dishes.

Kenma couldn't stay still with your hands on his body, body trembling from enjoyment as you finger his ass and played with his nipples under his clothes.

You slipped a second finger on his hole and began searching a rhythm. You crooked your fingers, looking for-

"Aah!"

You hit that spot again and again.

Kenma now had stopped entirely what he was doing and was just enjoying your actions. Feeling his body trembling from an upcoming orgasm, he gasped out.

"Imma cum," He whimpered.

You stopped what you were doing immediately, making him whine.

"Why- why'd you stop?" He whimpered.

"You haven't finished washing the dishes, oh husband of mine," You cooed. "Finish up sweetie so I can fuck that cute little hole of yours in the bed."

He shivered, and continued finishing washing up the dishes, all the while whimpering and moaning as you continued to tease him with your fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/


	31. Fem Reader x Semi x Kawanishi: Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> I'd love a bisex threesome fic with fem reader x Semi x Kawanishiwhere Semi gets double dominated and (strapon-)fucked and just pleasured into insanity (reader dominating both would also be fine, if you don't want any dominant characters apart from the reader). It would be great if you could include some light spanking and (safe!) breathplay if you're okay with that. And PLEASE make him (or them) wear a skirt and thigh-highs! I hope that wasn't too much at once, I love your writing, keep it up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom female reader, threesome, pegging, light impact play, breath play, men in skirts and thigh highs, cock sucking, mild degrading, female penetration, male penetration, anal sex & overstimulation

"Well aren't you a good little boy, Eita," You cooed at the male, pounding your strap in his hole. "Or should I call you a good little girl instead?" You chuckled, slapping his ass, eyeing the purple pleated skirt and white thigh-high socks that he was wearing.

Semi couldn't answer back, too busy gagging on Kawanishi's cock.

Kawanishi moaned, gripping Semi's hair, thrusting his cock on Semi's mouth. "Probably," Kawanishi gasped out, face flushed. "He looks cute enough to be one."

Semi moaned at his words, mouth sucking more eagerly at his cock while thrusting himself back to you.

"Maybe we should just call him a little slut," You conversed with Kawanishi, ignoring the male you're fucking.

"Hmm, maybe," He smirked.

Semi's eyes rolled back in his head, clenching his ass on the strap as your words only made him more turned on.

Kawanishi groaned. "I'm going to cum. You better drink it all, little slut." He grunted, now fully face fucking Semi.

Semi gagged at Kawanishi's actions, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. He struggled to breathe at your combined actions, eyes rolling back as he felt himself go light-headed.

Kawanishi came in Semi's mouth, Semi following soon after. Kawanishi pulled away, as did you, and watched as Semi drank Kawanishi's milk.

You chuckled, slipping off the strap, and crawled to Semi, making him lay on his back. You straddled his hips, Semi quivering at the overstimulation, and sank on his cock.

You both moaned, and you rocked your hips, chasing your pleasure.

"Taichi," You beckoned Kawanishi with your finger. "Fuck Eita's hole, would you?"

Kawanishi positioned himself behind you, pushing his cock in Semi's ass and wrapping his arms around you.

Turning your head to look at him, you cradled Kawanishi's face and kissed him. Your tongues danced in each other's mouths, enjoying each other while fucking Semi.

Semi whimpered at seeing the two of you make out, wanting the two of you to pay attention to him.

You break off your kiss, turning to look at the man beneath you.

"Is our little slut jealous that we haven't been paying attention to him?" You teased, leaning down and cradled his face.

You kissed Semi open-mouthed, tongue exploring his mouth. You drew back slightly, sucking his tongue, and rode his cock faster.

Kawanishi steadily thrust his cock into Semi's hole, making sure to hit his spot.

Semi moaned, mind going blank at yours and Kawanishi's actions. His eyes went hazy, drool started dripping down his chin, tongue lolling out.

Smirking, your hand crept to Semi's neck, choking him- making sure to squeeze the sides of his throat.

Semi went light-headed at your actions, body trembling further.

"So cute, Eita," You teased, drawing back, and allowed him to gasp for breath.

Kawanishi groaned behind you, hands gripping Semi's covered thighs.

Semi gasped at his actions, feeling the warmth on his stomach grow stronger.

"Imma cum," He panted, both of your names falling from his lips. "I'm gonna, gonna- aah~!" He arched back, eyes closing in pleasure as he came inside you.

But you and Kawanishi didn't stop your actions, making Semi whimper beneath you.

"You haven't made us cum yet Eita," You licked your lips, steadying yourself with his shoulders. You looked down and saw his cum dripping out of your pussy, dirtying the skirt Semi was wearing.

"You're gonna be our little slut the whole night long," Kawanishi grunted, lips kissing your shoulder.

You smirked. "It's a good thing the night is still young."

You and Kawanishi continued your thrusts and as promised, fucked Semi all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/


	32. Fem Reader x Oikawa: Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Okay so like pegging Oikawa but pegging him dumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom female reader, pegging, bondage, overstimulation, anal fingering, male penetration & dumbification (I guess?)

Oikawa moaned as you fingered his hole. He wanted to thrust back to you, but couldn't as his arms were tied back to the bedpost.

"Aren't you cute Tooru," You cooed at the moaning male beneath you.

"Mhm!" He whined. "Please more, give me more!"

You twitched your tongue. "Don't give me demands, Tooru. Don't forget, I'm the one in charge here."

He whimpered, body quivering as you slowed down your pace.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please fuck me," He sobbed.

"What did I just say?" You frowned, drawing back your fingers.

He scrambled futilely against the bindings, sobs going louder.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't stop!"

Feeling annoyed, you grabbed the strap-on that was set aside earlier and slipped it on your waist. You grabbed his face and shoved the strap in his mouth, silencing his sobs.

"Suck," You commanded coldly.

Sobbingly, he sucked the strap, going faster and faster, making sure to thoroughly coat the strap in saliva.

You drew back, shifting so your strap is now poking his ass. Slowly, you shoved the strap in, making Oikawa let out a high pitched moan.

"Aah~!"

You thrust into him with a steady face, Oikawa moaning at your actions.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Faster!"

You narrowed your eyes, stopping your thrust.

Oikawa whined. "Wha- what?"

"What did I say earlier?"

"D-don't make demands," He whimpered.

"And what were you doing?"

"M-making demands. 'm sorry," He sobbed.

Suddenly, you thrusted in his hole, hitting his prostate. 

He moaned, eyes going hazy at your actions.

You gripped the back of his knees, legs dangling in the air as you fucked him deeper.

Feeling you hit his spot over and over again, the warmth in his body became unbearable.

"Going to- gonna cum!" He gasped out.

You thrust against him a few more times before he came. But you didn't stop your actions.

Oikawa's tears flowed steadily as you do. "Why, why, why?" He sobbed.

"I'm going to keep fucking you dumb, Tooru."

True to your word, you kept fucking Oikawa and didn't stop until after he came four times. By then, drool is dripping down his chin, tear tracks on his face, face flushed from pleasure. He was mumbling incoherently, the only word you can clearly hear is 'good' and variations of it.

You looked down on your handiwork, seeing his own cum pooling on his stomach.

You smirked at him, pleased that Oikawa is still out of it.

"I guess that's one way to shut you up, huh?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/


	33. Fem Reader x Gojo: Clothed Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> more sub Gojo plz, just him being an absolute simp lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom female reader, fluff, bindings, blowjob, orgasm control, female penetration & clothed sex

You straddled Gojo's hips, giggling at the pout on his lips.

"Baaabe!" He pouted, tugging at the bindings that tied him to the bed. "Did you have to tie me up?"

"Yes," You grinned, fingers tweaking his nose.

"At least let me see you."

"No," You said, eyeing the blindfold that he normally wears. Usually, you would have taken it off him, but this time you decided not to.

He groaned, pouting further at your words.

Laughing, you kissed him, tongue asking permission to enter his mouth.

He granted it, opening his mouth, and you slipped your tongue inside, tasting him.

Teasingly, you sucked his tongue, making him moan against you. You grind down on his pants, making sure to rub your clothed pussy on his cock.

Gojo groaned when you pulled away. "Are you not even gonna take off my clothes?"

"Nope!"

"Are you just gonna answer me in one-word syllables?"

"Yes."

Gojo groaned at your answer, pout returning on his face.

You let out his cock, not even bothering to take his pants off. You licked the head of his cock, making him moan. Swallowing the tip in your mouth, you sucked gently.

Gojo moaned, weak and at the mercy of your actions.

Swallowing deeper, you managed to get all of his cock inside your mouth. You bobbed your head and swirled your tongue around, smug at hearing his pants and gasps.

Gojo trembled in pleasure as you continued to suck him. The warmth in his stomach continued to grow stronger and stronger until it finally became unbearable.

"I'm- I'm, babe, going to- wait, what are you-" He whimpered, hips jerking up when you pulled away. You tugged off your bottom clothes and slowly placed his cock in your pussy, making the both of you moan.

"Babe," He whined, tugging the restraints. "I wanna- wanna touch you."

You cooed. "No."

Gojo whined some more, making you grin.

Chuckling, you sped up your thrust. It wasn't long before Gojo felt like he was about to cum.

"Hold it in," You ordered.

He obeyed, biting his lip.

You rubbed your clit while riding him, bringing you closer to your orgasm. Feeling the signs of an upcoming orgasm, you gasped out to Gojo.

"Satoru, cum in me."

You both came at the same time. You stilled for a moment, shivering at the feeling of being full of Gojo's cum. You tugged the restraints off him, making a move to get off him but he placed his hands on your waist.

"You don't want another round?" He teased, giving you a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/


	34. Fem Reader x Itadori: Pink Skirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> I love your Yuuji Itadori fics plz I- AODIUSAOBD but how about one with making Yuuji wear a cute pink skirt while making him moan like a girl as you peg tf outta him pLZ I NEED MORE BOTTOM YUUJI CONTENT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom female reader, pegging, male penetration, Yuuji wearing a skirt, overstimulation & dumbification

Itadori moaned as you kept pounding his hole from behind, arms trembling as he struggled to keep himself up.

You gripped his hips, eyes locked at his hole and the pink skirt that he was wearing.

Imagine your surprise when your troublemaker of a boyfriend stole a skirt from your closet- Nobara gave you that skirt as a joke- and wore it.

That was how you came upon him- laughing at himself as he looked in the mirror and sheepishly smiling at you when he saw you enter.

But seeing him in a skirt- a pink fluffy skirt- made something in you stir. Something dark, and lustful.

Before you knew it, you pushed Itadori on the bed and began to fuck his hole.

Itadori moaned out your name. "W-wanna look- look at you, p-please, please!"

You harshly flipped him up, laying him back on the bed, and continued to pound into him.

Itadori yelped at the harsh treatment, choking at his moans as you hit his prostate over and over again. His ass clenched at your strap, feeling the signs of an incoming orgasm.

"Gonna- gonna cum! Going to- _aah~_!"

He came but you didn't stop your actions, continuing on pounding him.

Itadori's eyes rolled back in his head, body trembling at the overstimulation. Tears started to gather in his eyes.

You didn't stop as he came again, and again, and again. By now, his tongue is lolling out of his mouth, moans high-pitched like a girl.

Itadori gave you a dumb smile. "M-more, more, more!" He babbled.

You chuckled, looking at the broken male beneath you, and proceeded to give him exactly that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/


	35. Fem Reader x Inumaki: Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Can i request pegging toge inumaki? He's just so cute, and short, i can imagine him being easily dominated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen headcanons where if Inumaki can talk he would be a menace (similar to Gojo) and I wholly subscribe to that idea.   
> Also, have you watched the Jujutsu stroll in episode 10 where Inumaki stole Maki's skirt? *Grins maniacally*
> 
> Cw: Dom female reader, pegging, male penetration, kind of humiliation kink?, orgasm denial, orgasm control & Inumaki in a skirt mweheheheheh

Inumaki whimpered as you fucked him with a slow pace, eyes begging you to go faster.

"What's with that look?" You asked in an innocent tone, deliberately ignoring his silent pleas.

Inumaki thrust back to you, but you didn't let him continue and gripped his hips, stopping him.

"Now, now, Toge," You cooed. "Don't be naughty or else I'll have to punish you."

Inumaki gulped, shivering at the look in your eyes, and nodded frantically.

Chuckling, you sped up your pace, hitting his prostate over and over again, looking at his cock that was bulging in the skirt that he was wearing.

"You're a fucking menace you know?" You smirked at him. "Maki and Nobara were pissed when they told me about what you did."

Inumaki gasped as you began palming his cock through the skirt.

"Though, I suppose you do look adorable in a skirt," You cooed.

Inumaki blushed crimson at your words, shivering as your words only made him turn on.

You smirked. "Oh, your dick twitched. Do you like wearing a skirt, Toge?"

He blushed further, and nodded shyly at your words, moaning loudly.

"Oh, should I call you baby girl, Toge?"

He trembled at those words, making you grin wickedly, seeing the signs of an incoming orgasm.

You stopped pounding Inumaki, making him whine.

"You're not cumming yet, Toge," You withdrew and shifted your position, laying on your back while making Inumaki hover on the strap.

"Give me a show and I'll consider letting you cum," You smirked. "Baby girl."

Trembling at those words, Inumaki whimpered and thrust up and down on the strap, all the while holding his orgasm in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/


	36. Futa Reader x Uraraka: Futa on Female

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Can the lesbians get fed by any chance? Some futa!reader/Ochako would be super nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom female reader, futa reader, futa on female, fluff & female penetration

Uraraka bit her lip, eyes closed with pleasure as you fucked her with a steady pace.

"Now, now, princess," You cooed. "Open your eyes and let me hear those sweet moans of yours."

Uraraka opened her eyes shyly, face burning red as she watched your cock thrusting in and out of her pussy.

You chuckled at seeing Uraraka so entranced at the way you fuck her, speeding up your thrust a little bit.

"Aah~!" Uraraka moaned, surprised. She brought her arms around your neck, clutching you and making you lean down to her.

You bring your hand to the sides of her head, encasing her.

Bringing your lips to hers, your tongues danced in each other's mouths, swallowing each other's moans.

Both of your breasts jiggle as you thrust inside her faster and faster, trembling from pleasure.

Uraraka clenched her pussy in your cock in pleasure, making you groan, pupils blown wide in lust.

Soon enough, you felt your self-control snap.

"I'm gonna cum, Ochako," You moaned lowly at the woman beneath you, whispering those words in her ear.

Uraraka shivered, your breath tickling her ears. "I-I'm going to cum too."

You thrust inside her a few more times before the two of you came.

You kissed her all over her face as you both came down from your high, enjoying the afterglow of your orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/


	37. Fem Reader x Kuroko: Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> I just wanna see Kuroko get spanked over reader-chan's knee 👉👈 that's it, that's the request lmao. Love your writing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom reader, spanking, masochistic tendencies & cum eating

"You've been naughty lately, Tetsuya." 

You rubbed your hand on Kuroko's ass, feeling him shiver on your lap.

"I'm going to spank you, okay? You better count how many." 

Kuroko braced himself for the pain of your hand, but still can't help but jump when your hand connected to his ass.

"One," He whimpered in pain, clenching his ass, but he can't deny the twitching of his cock.

You chuckled lowly, rubbing the red print of your hand. "Who would have thought that you're such a masochist Tetsuya?"

Kuroko made a choked sound in the back of his throat, feeling his cock twitch again.

Seeing the effect of your words on him, you smirked, hands going up in preparation to strike again.

_ Slap! _

"Mhm! Two!" 

_ Slap! _

"Ah! Three!" 

_ Slap! _

"Aah! Four!"

You spanked him a few more times, alternating in each cheek as you do.

Kuroko gasped out the number of times you spanked him, trembling as pain and pleasure overwhelmed his senses.

"...Twenty! I'm gonna, gonna-"

And Kuroko came, slumping on your lap as his cum drips on your knee.

"You've made a mess," Your tongue twitched. "You better clean me up then."

Trembling from the pain, he kneeled and licked his cum off of your body. Once he was done, you gave him a wicked smile.

"I do hope you're not tired yet Tetsuya, 'cause we are just getting started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/


	38. Fem Reader x Kuroko: Spanking

"You've been naughty lately, Tetsuya." 

You rubbed your hand on Kuroko's ass, feeling him shiver on your lap.

"I'm going to spank you, okay? You better count how many." 

Kuroko braced himself for the pain of your hand, but still can't help but jump when your hand connected to his ass.

"One," He whimpered in pain, clenching his ass, but he can't deny the twitching of his cock.

You chuckled lowly, rubbing the red print of your hand. "Who would have thought that you're such a masochist Tetsuya?"

Kuroko made a choked sound in the back of his throat, feeling his cock twitch again.

Seeing the effect of your words on him, you smirked, hands going up in preparation to strike again.

_Slap!_

"Mhm! Two!" 

_Slap!_

"Ah! Three!" 

_Slap!_

"Aah! Four!"

You spanked him a few more times, alternating in each cheek as you do.

Kuroko gasped out the number of times you spanked him, trembling as pain and pleasure overwhelmed his senses.

"...Twenty! I'm gonna, gonna-"

And Kuroko came, slumping on your lap as his cum drips on your knee.

"You've made a mess," Your tongue twitched. "You better clean me up then."

Trembling from the pain, he kneeled and licked his cum off of your body. Once he was done, you gave him a wicked smile.

"I do hope you're not tired yet Tetsuya, 'cause we are just getting started."


	39. Fem Alpha Reader x Shinso; Tamaki; Midoriya: My Princess, my Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> I feel like I haven’t nearly given the lovely boys of BNHA enough love, so that’s where this request came from. Do you think you could do omega servant Shinso, Tamaki, & Midoriya (separately) “servicing” their Alpha Queen before her meeting with her potential Suitor? (Reader)
> 
> A/B/O Dynamics back at it again babyyy  
> Alright so, basically Reader took them in as her personal servants when they were both growing up, and they slowly fell for Reader as time went on. Years later when Reader and *selected character* are 22, *selected character* is extremely jealous because Reader’s parents have arranged for her to meet a potential suitor, a powerful omega who’s kingdom is full of wealth and highly talented fighters.
> 
> *Selected character* is in-front of Reader, just brushing her hair, as she talks about how she hoped the meeting with her arranged suitor will go when *selected character* stops and in an act of years worth of hidden feelings finally coming forward, leans forward and pressed a trembling kiss to her lips and scrambling out his confession.
> 
> Reader then pins down *selected character* to her desk and huskily asks “Do you mean it, little servant?” *Selected character* then blushes bright red before shakily hooking his arms around Readers neck and whispering “I’m much more than a servant your majesty”
> 
> What occurs next is passionate and intense, as Reader stretches *selected character* wide with her fingers and listening to him beg for more, before capturing his mouth in a hot but gentle kiss. Reader then removes her fingers from her omegas hot cunt, much to his dismay, and easily picks him up bridal style before gently tossing him onto her bed.
> 
> Reader then teasingly sucks Hickeys and leaves bite marks across *selected characters* body, being careful not to scent mark *selected character* to bad a simple shower can’t wash off. Meanwhile, *selected character* is trembling from the long since desired pleasure, pants coming from his mouth from the marks his crush is giving him. The marks don’t light a candle in comparison to when Reader starts fingering him again, nor can either action prepare hun for when Reader slips aside her dress and presses her perfect dick inside them with slow, rolling thrusts.
> 
> The sex itself for this one would be deep, gentle, and heartfelt, and it’s more lovemaking then it is fucking for this ask. It would include lots~ of marks, teasing, light humiliation, praise, and overstimulation.
> 
> -Sinful Fantasy Anon
> 
> I'll be changing the Queen to Princess though, doesn't make sense for a Queen to be ordered by her parents- cause they would have given up all political power once the reader has been coronated
> 
> Cw: Alpha female reader, Omega characters, fluffy lovemaking, male penetration, marking & overstimulation

You stared at the mirror as your little servant brushed your hair, lost in thought. You wonder how the meeting would go with your potential husband, Prince Keigo. You had heard stories that he was as fierce as Alpha warriors- regardless that he was an Omega- in battle, which with that reputation alone made you respect him.

"Your highness? Is something the matter?" He asked as he decorates your hair.

“Ah, no. I’m just wondering about Prince Keigo,” You said softly, closing your eyes for a moment- not seeing his frown of displeasure. “I do hope this all goes well.”

You opened your eyes and stared questioningly at him when you saw him bit his lip.

“Something wrong?”

He gulped nervously. “Forgive me as I am about to do something unforgivable.” He whispered before softly pressing his lips against yours. “Forgive me, my princess.”

“Why?”

“I love you,” He finally confessed, eyes shut as his heart beats frantically in his chest, face burning red in embarrassment. “You showed me kindness when no one else did, and when you took me in as your servant, I decided to serve you with all of my heart, and before I knew it, I fell in love with your highness.”

You were silent, not saying anything. When he finally opened his eyes, he was startled that you were so close to his face, making him step back. You stepped forward. He stepped back until he hits your desk. Suddenly, you pinned him down, encasing him in your arms, and looked directly at his eyes.

“Do you mean that my little servant?” You whispered in his ear.

He shivered, arms trembling as he hooks his arms around your neck. “I am more than just a servant, my princess.”

And before the both of you knew it, you stripped him off his clothes and started fingering his tight hole, crooking your fingers to make him see stars, slick running down your hand.

“P-princess, princess, thank you, thank you, please more,” He gasped out, body trembling in desire.

You give him a gentle but searing kiss, swallowing his moans, tongue exploring his mouth. You drew back, a trail of saliva connecting your lips. You drew your fingers back in his hole, making him whine in dismay, but yelped when you easily picked him up- placing him gently on your bed. You hovered above, placing small hickeys and bite marks- being careful not to place in any place too obvious.

He trembled from desire and arousal, mind uncomprehending that you were doing things he had only imagined in his wildest dreams- usually when on his heat. You were a kind Alpha, giving him some soft fabric that has your scent on it for his nest, only making his longing for you stronger.

You started fingering him again, enjoying his moans of pleasure. Feeling him stretched enough, you took off the nightgown that you were wearing and slowly entered his hole, thrusting inside with a slow and steady pace.

**Shinso:**

Shinso gasped as you took your time fucking him, whimpers coming out of his mouth.

You smiled, amused at seeing the usual stoic Shinso a mess beneath you.

“Princess, please, please, please, move faster,” He begged, thrusting back to your cock impatiently.

Chuckling, you did as he asked, moving faster against him and hitting his prostate.

“Aah!” Shinso moaned, wrapping his arms around your neck as you continued your thrust. He clenched his hole on your cock, feeling full as you filled him up perfectly. He might just get addicted at this rate. With your steady thrust, it wasn’t long before he felt himself close to orgasm,

“Princess,” He gasped, looking in your eyes. “I’m close.”

You licked his ear, making him shiver, and whispered, “Cum for your Alpha, Omega.”

Those words pushed him to the edge, and he came, seed staining both of your bodies.

You slowed your thrust- before stopping completely, still not having come yet.

He clutched you closer, whispering in your ear. “Alpha, please go all out.”

You smirked, teasing him. “You better not regret this, Omega.”

You fucked him again, this time not holding anything back.

**Tamaki:**

Tamaki hid his face in his hands as you fucked him.

“Tamaki,” You said, tone a little scolding. “Let me see your face.”

“Too embarrassing,” He whimpered.

You scoffed, teasingly. “What happened to the man earlier that boldly gave his confession?”

Tamaki whined, face burning red at the reminder.

Seeing him blushing, you huffed, amused, and took off your hands on his hips to pin his arms down above his head.

Tamaki squeaked, blushing further at your actions. “P-princess!”

You give him a sharp thrust, making him moan and arch back.

“Aah~!”

Humming, you kept your slow and steady pace, occasionally pecking his lips.

Tamaki moaned, feeling the warmth on his stomach snap- trembling.

“Look at me, Tamaki.”

He shyly obliged, looking into your eyes even as his embarrassment grew stronger- making him flush harder.

“Are you close?”

“Y-yes, p-princess.”

“Then cum for me okay?”

“A-ah! Y-yes!”

With a low moan, he came, closing his eyes. Feeling you still moving inside him, he whimpered.

“I haven’t come yet, Omega,” You teased, fucking him with a slow pace. “You’re gonna make your Alpha cum, right?”

His breath hitched. Your Alpha. Mine.

“Y-yes, Alpha!” He nodded frantically, tears falling from his eyes.

“That’s my good little Omega.”

**Midoriya:**

Midoriya moaned as you thrust inside him, face shoved in your chest.

You chuckled, seeing his red ears, and assumed that his face is blushing crimson.

“Izuku,” You started, amused. “Are you not going to let me see your cute face?”

And indeed, Midoriya was cute. He was quite the popular Omega and probably the most beautiful one out of your servants. Probably in all of the palace.

Midoriya whimpered and slowly laid his head back down, struggling to make eye contact with you as you thrust inside with a steady pace.

Smirking, you nuzzled his nose with your own.

“Izuku~” You teased. “Weren’t you the one begging me to fuck you earlier?”

Midoriya whined at being reminded of his earlier actions.

“Y-yes, princess.”

“Then tell me what you want,” You lightly ordered.

Heart beating in his chest, he stuttered out, “I-I want my princess to f-fuck me over and over again u-until we came multiple times.” He whispered, closing his eyes and feeling his face burn in embarrassment.

“You sure, Izuku?”

“Y-yes, princess.”

“Well, you asked for it.”

You fucked Midoriya again and again, staining your boy with each other’s cum, not minding anything else as you both make each other feel sinful pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/


	40. Fem Reader x Itadori: Mommy I'm going to pee!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> (idk if you think piss kink is weird- but you can deny this ofc!) humiliation + mommy kink + pegging + itadori getting the urge to pee when he feelis like he's about to cum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I don't really like piss kink though it's more of the scenario where the man actually fucking piss on the girl/ make the girl drink piss and yes that is actually a thing if you haven't read (or watch, I don't judge) that content before 
> 
> Cw: Dom female reader, humiliation play, pegging, mommy kink & orgasm denial

Itadori moaned as you pegged him from behind, enjoying himself as you thrust in and out against him.

"Momma, momma!" He babbled.

You cooed at the male beneath you. "Does that feel good, baby? Does it feel good when momma fucks your hole like this?"

"Y-yes! Momma, f-feels good!"

Your hand reached out for his front, moaning when you started fisting his cock. He trembled, the pleasure surrounding him overwhelming his senses.

"Momma!" He gasped, he was close, he could feel it!

He could feel-

He could feel-

His eyes widened in horror, face burning red as realization dawned on him.

"Momma! I'm going to pee!" He whimpered, shoving his face in the pillow.

Immediately, you withdrew your hands, making him whine.

"Really, Yuuji? I thought you were a big boy now? I didn't think you'll be wetting yourself still," You taunted, slowing down your thrust.

He sobbed, voice muffled by the pillow. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Momma! Please! Keep fucking me! I'll hold it in! I promise! Please make me feel good! I wanna feel good!" He cried, feeling you stop your thrust- so he thrust himself back to you- but cried further when he couldn't due to the hard grip you have on his hips.

Smirking, you gave a sharp thrust, making him moan brokenly beneath you.

"Then you better not let anything out of that cock of yours, Yuuji. Cum or otherwise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/


	41. Fem Reader x Itadori: Aphrodisiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Hear me out here- Itadori Yuuji but he and the reader try aphrodisiacs and Yuuji is just so hard and needy 🥺🤚🏼 he needs his reader to help relief those feelings so badly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom female reader, aphrodisiac & female penetration

You watched in shock and lust as Itadori, ruts his cock against you, eyes hazy from the aphrodisiac.

"Feels warm, too warm, wanna cum, please make me cum, I wanna feel good, please!" He whimpered, hands wandering all over your body.

You patted his head, making him moan, half-lidded eyes watching you.

"Alright," You cooed, feeling your core burn hot. "I'm gonna make you cum okay. But you have to make me cum in return."

He nodded frantically, smiling dumbly as you took off both of your clothes.

Tossing both his and your clothes to the side, you immediately hop on his cock, bouncing on it as you balanced yourself in his shoulders.

You both moaned, Itadori thrusting up to you making you gasp.

"I wanna move, can I move, please? I wanna feel good, wanna make you feel good," He babbled, too lost to the effect of the aphrodisiac.

"Yes, Yuuji you can move. Fuck me, baby."

That was all he needed to thrust up again.

The two of you moved frantically, chasing your pleasure.

You kissed him open-mouthed- sloppy but heated- tasting each other. Saliva drips down both of your lips as you pull away, in Itadori more so.

"I'm going to cum Yuuji," You groaned.

He shoved his face on your shoulder, whimpering. "Me too, me too, but I want more, can I keep fucking you, please, please, please?"

You moaned, rocking your hips back and forth. "What about the strap? You don't want me to fuck you with the strap?"

He gasped, perking up and looking into your eyes.

"Really? Will you? Fuck me with the strap? Please, please, please?"

"Make me cum and I'll peg you to your heart’s content Yuuji," You promised.

Hearing your words, he thrust faster into you, and with both of your efforts, you felt yourself get close.

"Cumming!" You gasped.

"Me too, me too, fuck, me too!" Itadori whined.

Moving against each other frantically, the both of you came.

You pushed Itadori back down and reached for the strap on your drawer, all the while you're still on his cock.

When the strap is now on your hands, you get off him and quickly put the strap on.

"I'm going to fuck you until pass out, Yuuji."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/


	42. Omega Reader x Alpha Bakugo: I'm so much better at this than you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Alpha (brat) bakugo getting pegged by a beta or even omega reader? Maybe saying something like "I'm so much better at this then you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made the reader an Omega cause it's more interesting that way. Also, I... may have broken Bakugo so-
> 
> Cw: Dom Omega female reader, pegging, anal penetration & um breaking?

Bakugo growled, your panties stuffed in his mouth, glaring at you as he struggled against the bindings that you placed on him.

Chuckling, you crooked your fingers that are in his hole, looking for that special spot. You knew you found it when he suddenly arched back.

Bakugo moaned, voice muffled by your underwear, struggling to not thrust back to you, too proud and stubborn.

You licked his cock, savoring his taste, and bobbed your head, wanting him close to the edge.

He trembled, the pleasure too much, feeling himself about to cum. He thrust up into your mouth, but you pulled away, making him inwardly groan.

“Now, now, Katsuki, you really shouldn’t do that,” You sneered, pulling your fingers out of his ass.

He glared at you once more, keeping the tears that want to fall at bay.

Smiling wickedly, you suddenly thrust your strap inside his hole, making him yelp in pain and pleasure. You thrust in a brutal pace, hands on the back of his knee for deeper access as you hit his prostate again and again.

Bakugo arched back, having never felt this way before. It’s almost too unbearable! He’s never felt this way before. Is this how Omegas feel when being fucked?

You grinned triumphantly at seeing his hips jerk back to you, eyes unfocussed and half-lidded in pleasure. “You’re feeling good right? This is how it’s done.” You sped up your pace, wanting to ruin this proud Alpha beneath you and make him submit. “I’m so much better at this than you, Katsuki. I should have been the Alpha, not you. Are you really even an Alpha? You should have been an Omega instead, that way you would have known sooner that you like taking it up in the ass,” You mocked, watching as tears gathered in Bakugo’s eyes.

Bakugo trembled at those words, only making his body hotter and harder. An Omega. He should have been an Omega, why else would he like being fucked in the first place? 

And he came with those words, shuddering as you didn’t stop your thrust, intent on breaking him.

With his half-muddled brain, he didn’t realize that he was muttering those words- though you can’t hear him with your panties stuffed in his mouth. You rectified that by taking off your panties in his mouth.

“I’m an Omega, I’m an Omega, it feels good being fucked in the ass, it feels so fucking good,” He moaned brokenly beneath you.

You smirked, thrusting in his hole and not stopping until he came multiple times, semen gathering on his stomach.

Bakugo laid there twitching, still in his bindings as he asked you to fuck him again.

“A-alpha, w-want more, please fuck me more.”

Snickering, you heeded his request, dark satisfaction raising through your body as you finally made the proud Alpha submit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/


	43. Fem Reader x Nanami: Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Hi can I request Sub Nanami being edged until he his eyes are tearful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom female reader, vibrator, edgeplay & a hint of face sitting

You pulled away the vibrator from the head of Nanami's cock for what seems like the umpteenth time, and look at the man beneath you.

Body flushed beautifully, eyes half-lidded, mouth open with drool dripping down his chin.

Chuckling, you licked the tip of his cock, making him moan weakly, and press the vibrator in his twitching hole.

Nanami could do nothing but moan beneath you. This was torture, being brought to the edge multiple times but stopping just as right about he finishes.

He felt himself about to cum once more, only to whimper when you abruptly pulled away, hips jerking up pathetically to chase that friction he needed.

"P-please," He whispered, begging. "Please let me cum."

Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes, body shaking from suppressed need.

You cooed, looking at the crying male, satisfied that you made him cry. "But Kento," You teased, smiling sweetly. "You haven't even made me feel good yet."

You hovered in his face, grabbing the headboard of the bed.

Nanami felt his mouth salivating, eyes locked in your moist core, tongue anticipating your taste.

"Make me cum, Kento. Then maybe I'll consider yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/


	44. Fem Reader x Megumi: Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> megumi + corruption kink,,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom female reader, corruption, female penetration & finger sucking

"Please," Megumi gasped, jerking his hips up but whining pathetically when you pulled away.

"What do you want, Megumi?" You purred, smiling wickedly at Megumi's flushed face.

"Want- want you," He whimpered, eyes begging you to do something.

"Want what, Megumi? Use your words."

"I-" Megumi sobbed, he can't take it anymore! "I want your pussy, I want you to ruin me, I want to be fucked hard! Please! Just fuck me!"

You smiled triumphantly, dark satisfaction curling through your stomach. Hovering on his cock, you watched as his eyes rolled back in his head when you finally shoved his cock in you.

You rolled your hips, making him moan, and thrusted up and down, hard.

Megumi thrusted back up to you, gasping and panting as your walls clenched around his cock.

You shoved two of your fingers in his mouth, making him gag but eagerly sucked your fingers once he recovered.

You stared lustfully at the lewd sight of Megumi. It was a long process but you did it. You ruined Megumi and made him yours.

Before, Megumi wouldn't even say what he wanted, let alone begged you to fuck him. Before, Megumi would have never been so enthusiastic when having sex. In fact, Megumi was silent, only letting out grunts and low moans. But you trained it out of him.

Now look at him, voicing out his desires, begging you to fuck him, lewdly sucking your fingers as if it's your cock, eagerly thrusting back to you.

It's all so much, all of your hard work paid off and now you're reaping the benefits. You came, bouncing on Megumi's cock, him following soon after.

Gasping for breath, you looked at his drool covered mouth and kissed him, dominating his tongue and exploring his mouth.

This is only the beginning, you thought to yourself. You're only at the surface, he's still not there yet. You want him begging for you as he looks up at you reverently, eagerly doing whatever you wanted and enjoying all that you're giving him whether it's pain, pleasure or nothing at all.

You're not gonna stop until you've turned Megumi into a slut for you.

Drawing back, you smiled sweetly at Megum, not showing your dark intentions, imagination running wild on what you should do next.

You can't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/


	45. Fem Reader x Aone: Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Could I ask for sub Aone takanobu and overstimulation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom female reader, overstimulation, oral (male recieving) & female penetration

Aone shivered, face burning red in desire as you pleasured him. Although he wants to thrust back into your mouth, he refrained, not wanting to hurt you.

You sucked Aone's cock, hearing his low grunts. Humming, you trailed up your fingers in the base of his cock, enjoying the way his body trembles.

You caressed his balls, eagerly sucking him deeper once the taste of precum hits your mouth. Anticipating his movements, you drank all of his cum as it shoots in your mouth.

Aone gasped, eyes fluttering shut as he came, shooting his load in your mouth. A whimper escaped from his lips however when you suddenly shoved yourself down.

"W-wait," He moaned audibly, which was unbecoming of him, really.

You giggled, enjoying the rare moments that he talked. "Now I gotta keep going," You teased. "It's not every day that my Taka talks you know."

He gasped, fighting to stay still as you overstimulate his body.

You bounced up and down, eyes locked in the sight of Aone holding himself back. Cradling his face, you kissed him passionately, tongues dancing.

Aone held your body against his, wrapping his big, muscular arms around you.

You drew back, balancing yourself on his chest with your arms, feeling the curling warmth in your stomach about to burst.

"Taka," You moaned, eyes fluttering shut. "G-gonna cum."

Aone held you closer, also trembling with the signs of an incoming orgasm.

You both came at the same time, but you didn't stop.

You wanted more.

You kept fucking Aone until the both of you came multiple times, not minding the pain that overstimulation brings.


	46. Fem Reader x Iwaizumi: Chained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Gladly request again, so, um, would Iwaizumi be okay for you to write? Maybe cfnm with his hands tied, and reader sitting on his face and praising him after finally making him cum? That'd be nice. Please and thanks :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know cfnm means clothed female naked male; I had to search for this one cause I didn't know myself
> 
> Cw: Dom female reader, face sitting, bondage, oral (male receiving) & edging

You sucked Iwaizumi's cock, watching as he writhed under your touch.

"Aah!"

Iwaizumi moaned, tugging the restraints you put on him slightly, wishing he could touch you right now.

You trailed your fingers on his thigh, taking a moment to appreciate how muscular it is, before brushing your fingers in his balls and began to play with it.

"Ah!"

Iwaizumi gasped out your name, your actions driving him wild. He bucked his hips, whimpering when your teeth accidentally grazed his cock, feeling the warmth in his stomach grow stronger. But just as he was about to cum, you pulled away.

"W-wha-" He groaned, bucking his hips again to find something, anything, to brush up against, but whined when he only meets air.

"You're not cumming yet Hajime," You teased, now hovering above his face.

Iwaizumi stared, you were still wearing your clothes but his mouth started salivating, knowing that behind it is your beautiful pussy with its delicious juice.

You slowly grinded down, moaning slightly at the friction even with your clothes on.

Iwaizumi couldn't help but eat out your clothes, nose inhaling the scent of your pussy- dearly wishing he could taste you too.

You started playing with his cock, fisting it in your hands. You swirled your finger around the tip, gathering the precum in your finger. You brought your finger back to you and licked the precum off of it, humming at the salty taste. You continued to jerk him off, one hand brushing his thigh.

Iwaizumi trembled from the assault, his moans muffled by your suffocating thighs. He could feel himself about to cum again.

Seeing the tell-tale signs of an incoming orgasm, you sped up your hands.

"Cum for me Hajime."

And Iwaizumi exploded, his seed staining your hand. You licked his cum off of you, getting off him.

"Good boy Hajime," You cooed, still licking his cum. "My pretty good boy."

Finally taking off your clothes, you relish the fact that his eyes are locked on you.

"Make me cum, okay my pretty boy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't know, I posted a short 3 chapter smut fic with Bokuto the other day so check it out if you're interested. It's in the next series of In Love and Lust


	47. Fem Reader x Sakusa: Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hii can i request riding n edging to overstim with omi please🥺i love him so much i wanna give him all the praise ever:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom female reader, female penetration, edgeplay & overstimulation

"So pretty, Omi," You cooed, fingers brushing Sakusa's cock as he moaned for you.

"Ah!" He gasped, watching the way you play with his cock.

You've been playing with him for some time now, but each time he felt himself about to cum, you pulled away only to play with his cock again.

Tears flow down from Sakusa's eyes, too pent up from desire.

You leaned on his face and kissed his tears, smiling at his flushed face.

"You're really just so fucking pretty you know, Omi," You sighed, drawing back your hand.

Sakusa whined. "P-please, wanna cum, please," He sobbed, tears falling down once again.

Looking at the pretty sight of Sakusa begging and crying, you gave in and hovered yourself above his cock.

"Alright pretty," You cooed, slowly putting him inside you. "But you have to make me cum too."

"Yes, yes! Thank you!" He gasped, trembling as he hold himself in, allowing you to enjoy yourself as you ride him. He sobbed however when his body betrayed him and exploded inside you.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He cried out, body writhring as you continued to ride him.

"It's okay baby," You kissed him, tongue exploring his mouth. Drawing back, you licked his ear and whispered to him.

"That just means that you can cum as many times as you want while you make me cum."

With him being edged then overstimulated, his tongue lolled out of his mouth, body shivering as he came multiple times in the span of you only coming once.

Seeing his fucked out state, you sighed to yourself.

"You're really just so fucking pretty Omi. I knew you would be the prettiest when like this."


	48. Fem Reader x Goshiki: Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jerk goshiki off and overstimulate him until he cries 😋 thankyou by the way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom female reader, handjob, marking & overstimulation

Goshiki moaned, eyes fluttered shut as you jerk him off. He bucked his hips to you, lost to the pleasure and trembled with desire.

"Aww," You teased him. "You're so cute Tomu."

You were delicately fisting his cock while kissing his thighs, nibbling in a patch of skin and leaving marks.

Goshiki moaned out your name loudly. "Aah! More! Please!"

"So greedy, Tomu," You tsked, jerking him off faster.

Goshiki trembled, moaning louder and enthusiastically bucked his hips.

"G-gonna cum!" He moaned, exploding on your hand.

You gathered his semen and rubbed him faster, and he let out a surprise gasp.

"Ah! Ah! P-please!" He gasped, writhing at your touch, not knowing if he wants you to stop or continue with the way his body feels both pain and pleasure.

It didn't take much for you to take another orgasm from him, letting out another spurt of his of seed- but you didn't stop your actions.

Goshiki teared up, mind muddled, feeling too good. He could do nothing but lay there and take what you're giving him.

You milked Goshiki for all he's worth, not stopping until you made him cum multiple times.

His voice got weaker and weaker the more you made him cum.

By the time you were done with him, he could only let out a silent moan, tears now falling down from his half-lidded eyes as you took another orgasm from him.

You let out a hum, satisfied at his fucked out expression.


	49. Fem Reader x Gojo: Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi i saw that your requests were open so i wanted to ask for feminization (i think that's what it's called) with gojo? i've been thinking about calling him a good girl for ages. you can ignore this tho if it makes you uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom female reader, uses of good girl, Gojo in a skirt, male penetration & pegging

Gojo kneeled in front of you, swallowing your strap in his mouth. He was naked, pretty blue eyes bare to the world- his blindfold no where in sight. Only one piece of clothing remains- a skirt.

"That's a good girl," You teased, cooing as Gojo sucked your strap. "So good for me baby girl."

Gojo felt his face burn, looking up at you slightly as he took your strap deeper in his mouth.

You chuckled, fingers combing through his hair. "You suck me so well, baby girl."

Gojo shivered at the word 'girl', loving the way it comes from your mouth. Love the way you say that for him alone.

You tapped his head, signaling him to stop.

He obeyed, drawing back his mouth.

"Ride me," You softly commanded.

He moved, body hovering on your strap. With a moan, he slowly put your strap inside him. Face flushing red and panting from the penetration, he moved his body up and down, clearly enjoying himself.

"Aah!"

You let a sharp thrust, praising him.

"You're taking my strap so well baby girl. You're my good girl, aren't you? My pretty girl."

Gojo whimpered, moving his body more enthusiastically with your praises.

"Aah! Ah! P-please!"

"Please what?"

Gojo stammered, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes.

"P-please tell me I'm a good girl," He sobbed pathetically, bouncing on your strap.

You grinned. "Satoru, my baby girl."

_Thrust._

"My pretty girl."

_Thrust._

"My good girl."

"Aah!" Gojo sobbed as he came.

You cradled Gojo in your arms, whispering sweet nothings.

"Satoru, whose good girl are you?"

"Y-yours. I'm your good girl."

You kissed his eyelids, pleased.

"Good girl."


	50. Fem Reader x Itadori: Petplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head empty- only doing petplay with a puppy!Itadori and yanking him around by his collar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom female reader, collar, petplay, oral (female recieving), overstimulation & neglect play

"Come here, puppy," You cooed at Itadori, beckoning him towards you on the bed.

Itadori quickly crawled to you in all fours, naked except for the collar around his neck.

"Wanna play with me, puppy?" You teased, spreading your legs and showing him your naked core.

"Yes!" He moaned, eyes locked at your moist slit, feeling his mouth water, wanting to taste your delicious juice.

Chuckling, you yanked his collar towards you, making him yelp. You shoved him towards your pussy, moaning as he immediately began to eat you up.

Itadori eagerly licked you, nose inhaling your scent as he moaned on the delicious treat of your pussy.

You grinded on his face, still yanking his chain, pushing him further and further to you.

It didn't take you long to cum but you didn't make Itadori stop, chasing your own pleasure instead.

He continued to licked at you obediently, rutting against the bed to relieve some of his lust.

You made him make you cum multiple times, satisfying your needs. Once you had your fill, you stopped him.

Itadori leaned back, your juices dripping down his chin- attempting to lick them all to not waste anything. His cock is leaking precum, red and erect from the neglect.

"Good boy," You praised him, making him perk up. "Now, let's take care of my puppy, shall we?


	51. Fem Reader x Nanami: Shower Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can i please have some nanami wanting to get pegged in the shower after a long day at his work, so you give him exactly what he wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, Japanese shower and bath culture is completely different from western countries so if you're confused look it up  
> So this will be more fluffy sex cause I am freaking soft when it comes to Nanami
> 
> Cw: Dom female reader, shower sex, pegging & a hint of female penetration

"I'm home," Nanami said, coming home from work, tired and fatigued. Searching for you, he found you on the living room.

You turned your head from the TV, smiling softly at Nanami.

"Welcome home," You said to him, arms wrapping around his shoulders when he collapsed into your arms.

"Rough day?"

Nanami nodded, too exhausted.

"Anything I can do?"

Nanami was silent for a few moments before saying what he wanted.

You smiled, nodding your head and ushered him to the bath. You went back to your room and took out a couple of things, planning just what exactly you're going to do.

* * *

The water from the shower falls to your head from where you're sitting on a low wooden stool, slowly easing Nanami in your strap.

Nanami moaned, clutching your shoulders as you bottomed out inside him, taking a moment to shove his face in your neck.

You rubbed his back in comfort, kissing his shoulder as you do.

Nanami shivered, drawing back and looking at your face with a slight blush.

"Ready?" You asked.

"Yes," He answered, slowly thrusting himself up and down.

You placed your hand on his hips, gently helping him.

Nanami moaned, this is exactly what he needed. Warm water softly falling down from above while gently being fucked by you.

After a few moments of thrusting himself to you, he felt warmer than before.

"Gonna cum," He softly moaned, speeding up a bit.

You helped him along and it took a few more thrust for Nanami to cum, seed being washed away by the water.

The two of you took a moment to stay still, enjoying the warmth before you drew back. You gently eased Nanami into the bathtub while you put away the strap.

"Come here," He beckoned, reaching his arms to you and helped you get in, making you straddle in his lap.

"Let me take care of you too," He whispered before doing exactly that.


	52. Fem Reader x Tsukishima: Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee EM COULD YOU DO A DOM READER PEGGING TSUKISHIMA and he's all messed up and begging and reader is teasing and AHRGG and maybe some edging HEHEH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom female reader, pegging, male penetration, edging & overstimulation

Tsukishima sobbed, mind muddled up in pleasure as you kept pounding into his hole.

"Aww, is Kei crying? I didn't know you're such a crybaby Tsukki," You teased wickedly, playing with his angry cock.

"P-please," He sobbed, too pent up to think about his pride. "P-please, I wanna cum!"

"I don't know Tsukki," You drawled, slowly slowing your thrust. "You've were a brat earlier, you know? I don't quite like brats."

That, of course was a lie.

Both of you loved it when Tsukishima's like this. You get to break and tease the blonde, while he gets punished and ruined, just the way you two like it.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I promise I'll be good!"

And that was definitely a lie too. You both know he'll be back to being sassy in the morning.

But you relish the fact that you can bend this man to your whims.

You hummed, considering.

"Alright, I suppose you can cum."

Tsukishima sobbed, exploding on his stomach and cried out when you sped up your pace.

"S-shtop!"

"I thought you wanted to cum?" You innocently mocked, shoving your fingers inside his mouth.

He gagged, and you grabbed his tongue, playing with it.

Tsukishima unconsciously clenched his ass at your actions, body feeling warmer at the treatment.

It only took you a few more thrust to make him cum again. You chuckled, withdrawing your fingers in his mouth and jerked him off.

With your hand fisting his cock, he came again, this time spurting weaker as his body trembled from exhaustion.

"Aah~!"

Drool dripped down from his chin from how much his mouth is open from moaning. His eyes rolled back in his head as pleasure course through his body.

You didn't stopped until you made him cum one more time. By then, Tsukishima just laid on the bed, mind blank from pleasure and staring at nothing as he clenched and unclenched his ass on the strap.

You savored the sight of Tsukishima ruined beneath you, knowing that tomorrow when he finally gets his wits back, he'll be to being sassy with you.


	53. Fem Reader x Itadori: First time pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a request can you do some soft ones of Yuuji trying pegging for the first time 😭💕 like some gentle dom reader- with maybe a hint of Yuuji getting already very into it 👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Dom female reader, male penetration & pegging

tadori laid beneath you on the bed, naked and cock erect. He was looking up at you shyly, legs shifting from both embarrassment and nervousness.

"Will it hurt?" He asked nervously.

"It will," You admitted. You rubbed your hands on his thigh. "But only for a bit, and I promise I'll prep you up, okay?"

"Okay..."

You poured lube on your hands and rubbed your palms together, heating it up. When it was warm enough, you slowly swirled your finger in his hole- teasing and not quite entering.

Itadori moaned, bucking his hips unconsciously into your finger.

"You need to stay still, you know," You giggled.

"Sorry," He said sheepishly, stilling himself.

You slowly put one finger in his hole, soothing him when he tensed.

"It's okay Yuuji," You soothed, rubbing his thigh. To distract him, you began to play with his erect cock.

Slowly, you began fingering his hole while fisting his cock, adding another finger when he's loose enough.

Cooking your fingers, you looked for that sweet spot.

"Ah!" He moaned, surprised, feeling a shot of pleasure course through his body.

"What-"

"Your prostate Yuuji, that was your prostate," You hit that spot again and again, helping him to get used to the feeling. You added another finger in, Itadori bucking his hips into yours.

Itadori felt his body go hot, hips jerking back to you. This was great! Three of your fingers was already in his ass and he can't help but love the pleasure it brings. He can't help but wonder, how would it feel if you fucked him with something... **bigger**.

Trembling with those thoughts, he gasped out your name.

"P-put in."

"Hm?"

"The strap," He gasped, bucking into your fingers. "Put it in!"

You obliged, drawing your hand back. Itadori couldn't help but groan in dismay when you pulled back, making you chuckle.

You put on the strap, pouring lube on it. You rubbed the dildo to make the lube warmer, eyes on Itadori as he shifted in impatience.

"Hurry up," He whined.

"Yes, yes," You drawled, amused at his behavior. Slowly, you pressed the fake cock in his hole, watching as Itadori took it in.

"You're taking my cock well, Yuuji," You praised, seeing him getting used to the feeling.

He moaned, feeling weird at the fullness and pain. But he can't help but thrust back to you though, wanting you to hit that spot again.

"Move," He begged, tears gathering in his eyes. "Please!"

Slowly, you thrust in his hole, minding your strength and pace, not wanting to hurt the male beneath you.

Itadori moaned, warmth circulating his body as you moved. Feeling you hit something, his eyes rolled back in his head, gasping out your name.

"P-please! F-faster!"

"Looks like you really enjoy this huh, Yuuji?" You can't help but tease, going faster at his request.

Itadori moaned, mind going blank. All he can feel is you, your strap in his hole, giving him pleasure.

"Imma c-cum," Itadori gasped out, thrusting himself into you.

In response, you sped your pace a bit.

Itadori felt the warmth in his body snap and he came, spurting on his own stomach.

You slowed down your pace, helping him through his orgasm, before you stopped completely.

Slowly, you drew back and took off the strap, making him whimper, and began to place kisses on Itadori, praise falling from your lips.

"You did good, Yuuji _."_

_Kiss_

"You took the strap well."

_Kiss_

"Do you want anything?"

_Kiss_

"N-no," Itadori mumbled, wrapping his arms around you. "Just hold me, please?"

You didn't say anything, you just hold him in silence, basking in each other's presence.

After a few moments, Itadori said your name, tone shy.

"Mhm?"

"... Can we do that again?" He asked shyly.

You nuzzled his nose, smiling at him.

"Alright, whenever you want."


	54. Fem Reader x Inumaki: Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inumaki with a tall kinky dom s/o. Thats all I ask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno if this is kinky enough but mirror play was my first thought so-
> 
> Cw: Dom female reader, male penetration, handjob, mild degradation & mirror play

Inumaki bit his lips in an effort to keep his moans silent. He was sitting on your lap, head on your chest, facing your large mirror as you slowly jerked him off.

He trembled, eyes locked at his reflection, watching you stroke his cock from behind.

"Now now Toge," You teased, your other hand drifting towards his hole, slowly and teasingly. "Let me hear those sweet moans of yours baby."

Inumaki whimpered, thrusting into your hands as you ever so slowly fingered his hole.

You hummed, kissing his shoulder, nibbling on a patch of skin and leaving hickeys on his body.

Inumaki squirmed, now moaning audibly at your actions.

You inserted another finger in his hole, making it two, and crooked your fingers to find his spot.

"Aah!"

Inumaki moaned, high pitched. He thrust himself in your hands, now lost to the pleasure that you're giving him.

He can't help but look at the lewd sight his reflection is showing. He looked like-

"You look like a slut like this," You whispered, smirking when you saw his eyes widened with your words. You smirked even wider when you felt his cock twitched in your hand.

"Oh?" You smiled slyly. "Does Toge like being called a slut? Not just any slut but my cute little slut?"

Inumaki panted at your words, body feeling warmer as your words only made him harder.

"I'm asking you a question slut," You suddenly tightened your grip on his cock, making him whimper in pain.

Inumaki nodded frantically, tears in his eyes as he looked at your reflection beggingly, squirming in your lap in an effort to make you move.

Chuckling, you went back to your actions.

"Who would have thought that you'd be such a slut? Getting off to your own reflection?"

Your words only fueled his desire, thrusting himself fully into you, his body feeling warmer than before, almost unbearable. Soon enough, he felt the warmth snap.

You nipped at his ear.

"Does that get you off? Seeing your lewd self in the mirror, does that turn you on? God, what a slut you are."

Inumaki arched back on your lap, leaning his head back on your shoulder as he moaned loudly, coming in your hands.

You chuckled, cradling him in your arms as he slumped back.

"So cute, Toge."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request then please go to my blog.  
> http://moonpetals28.tumblr.com/


End file.
